Ripple Effect
by BrookeSutter
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy foolishly sleep together after he saves her life from the grounder trap mostly because Finn told her she couldn't be reckless. This creates a ripple effect in the events that proceed on Earth. Wells and Charlotte are still alive as well as Atom. Clarke is still wearing her bracelet. (This is a pregnancy fic because babies make me happy) REVIEW!
1. Reaction: Clarke

Because babies make me happy and I want to be happy after the finale. ;) let me know what you think!

Read First:

Clarke and Bellamy foolishly sleep together after he saves her life from the grounder trap mostly because Finn told her she couldn't be reckless. This creates a ripple effect in the events that proceed on Earth. Wells and Charlotte are still alive as well as Atom. Clarke is still wearing her bracelet. Raven landed and because Clarke never slept with Finn, there aren't many problems—well, until now.

Chapter 1:

The crease in her brow shifted from confusion, to shock, to fear in a matter of minutes as she looked at the dirty monitor. It buffered, releasing a rough noise in her ear before her mother was able to deliver the unfortunate news. "You're pregnant, Clarke." She didn't think her mother could sound _more _disappointed in her. The blonde stole a glance at the chipped silver bracelet in her arm and frowned. The entire Ark probably knew that Abby Griffin's daughter was knocked up within a month of being on Earth. Clarke wanted her mother to say something along the lines of "_Ahaha, got ya!" _but she knew the doctor was not the type to joke. Her wishful thinking stemmed from spending too much time with Jasper and Monty. They enjoyed a well put together practical joke every now and again. It certainly boosted morale.

There wasn't a single thought focusing on the larger problem at hand. She was pregnant at seventeen with a stranger's baby. An annoyingly smug, frighteningly dangerous stranger's baby. Bellamy Blake and all of his insufferable glory was the father of her unborn, growing child and she'd been oblivious until that very moment. Her gaze sunk to her flat stomach and then returned back to her mother's concerned eyes. She couldn't find the words and even if she had, she wasn't certain she would use them. How does one go about telling their prestigious mother that they've been impregnated by a future fugitive? Bellamy shot Jaha and she'd been platonically urging him to talk to the Chancellor for a week now. Unfortunately, he didn't want to hear it. They'd been doing better with their uneasy partnership as of late, especially when they were so hell-bent on avoiding one another on a personal level.

It was fairly easy for her to recall the night he got her pregnant—because it could have only been _one _night—and it still made her face grow hot. Jasper was keeping everyone awake with his groans and Clarke needed a moment to herself so she could wrap her head around a possible solution. She decided, against her better judgement and out of a sheer nothing-else-to-do, to thank Bellamy for saving her life after she walked into the grounder trap. She owed him that, didn't she? Half-way there she ran into Finn who wanted to talk about something private and away from camp. She declined because she had to stay close to Jasper despite Finn's playful expression. There was something about him that made her smile but there was also something she was a little tentative about. _"You don't know how to have fun, Princess. Just do something reckless!" _She took offense to his remark because she was extremely _fun. _

She carried the notion that she was e_xtremely fun _all the way to Bellamy's tent where he laid completely shirtless. Her eyes raked over his body, causing her to blush but she didn't turn around with her tail tucked between her legs. She wasn't going to let a little blush make her seem weak in the knees for him. He smirked at her, _"What are you doing here, Princess? Any news on Jasper?"_

As if on cue, another guttural groan rang through camp which caused him to stand up and move closer to her. _"I just wanted to thank you for saving me today." _With that, she went to turn around but he grabbed her wrist—right where the bracelet was—and pulled her back to him. She thought he was going to make her take it off but instead he continued to smirk down at her. _"I really need to get back to Jasper…" _She told him quietly, her eyes shifting from his grip to his warm, intense brown orbs. She blinked at the lessening proximity as he moved closer to her. "_I really, really need—" _

He kissed her and Finn's voice was in the back of her mind telling her that she wasn't the type to have fun. Of course, her definition of fun was slightly deluded because she was light-headed after Bellamy pulled away from her. _"Thank you for helping my sister." _He mumbled and continued to stare at her with that intense gaze. They weren't even an inch apart, their nose touching as she considered kissing him again. The little voice in her head said, _let your hair down for once. _She didn't expect passion to take over every sense—hell, she was a virgin and had limited knowledge about sex in the first place. It wasn't like her mother was eager to talk about it. Clarke was a different type of girl anyway—she had one friend that she wasn't interested in romantically. Her parents truly had nothing to worry about before she got arrested.

Ironically, the same groans from Jasper blanketed their obscene, sexually motivated moans and occasional screams. She quickly dressed herself afterwards and stormed out of his tent and they hadn't addressed it yet. Honestly, they were too busy with controlling the masses and trying to take care of individual problems such as Charlotte's nightmares. Clarke was sharing a tent with the little girl as well as Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. Raven didn't spend much time in the tent because she was off having sex—hopefully protected—with Finn. Oddly, Octavia and Clarke bonded over taking care of Charlotte and there was a rumor that the elder Blake was pitching in as well.

On a rare time that they did talk without it being about food rations, the grounders, or the wall Clarke mentioned to Bellamy that she was _"too young" _to have to see death like this. Bellamy grunted in response and claimed everyone was "too young." She actually agreed with him on that point but she didn't tell him that.

Clarke blinked rapidly after hearing her name being called one, two, three times by her mother. "Did you hear me?" Abby asked after it was clear that she had her daughter's attention once more. "We can fix this, Clarke but I need to know what the hell you were thinking having _sex._" Clarke grinded her teeth together because she was seventeen—the average age for someone to be having sex. If it were up to her mother, Clarke would have been married to _Wells _before anything like this happened. Naturally, her mother was delusional if she ever thought _that _would happen. "Unprotected sex at that, don't you know better?" Abby pinched the bridge of her nose, "I mean, I assume you do _know _better but it's not like we ever…it's not like I ever thought you would…Clarke…I…we can fix this, okay?"

She didn't _think _before she said, "Okay." The weight of the world was on her shoulders because she was taking care of nearly one hundred young adults. How could she take care of a baby, too? How was she going to tell Bellamy? How the hell would that jackass react? "Uh, so…can you send Kane back in? I need to talk to him about the FEMA thing he mentioned earlier."

"Clarke…" Her mother's voice could be described as pathetically full of sorrow for her daughter. Clarke didn't want to address it. She needed to _think _of anything but being pregnant. Acid Fog—she started to think about Acid Fog and how Bellamy complained—dammit, Bellamy—because he had to stay in the drop ship with groaning Jasper the entire afternoon because he overslept for some "unknown reason" and couldn't go hunting. Somehow, that story made her smile a little bit because she'd worn the notoriously famous Bellamy Blake out despite his rumored endurance. She shook her head because she really couldn't think about him in that moment. "Fine, I can see that you need to think about it…"

She was still thinking about the acid fog and how she ended up in the automobile with Wells, Finn and Octavia because Bellamy pissed her off after he woke up in his foul mood. She was supposed to stay with Jasper but Clarke couldn't have her losing her mind in the process so she took her with them despite her leg. Finn spent the entire time shamelessly flirting with both girls while they bonded over whiskey. Wells stayed quiet and listened to Octavia and Clarke giggle in unison even if he was catching the occasional glare from his former best friend.

"…don't hesitate to contact me, Clarke. I'll get the necessary information for this _situation _as soon as possible. I'm passing you on to Kane, okay?" Clarke nodded, still not listening to her mother. Five minutes later, Kane was circling an area and telling her the coordinates of the bunker. She was all for a Day Trip because she needed time to clear her head. Especially after the storm, especially after Finn got stabbed by the grounder. Raven was taking good care of him, though. She really liked Raven. There was something strong about her that attracted Clarke to her as a friend. They could probably do some real damage if they tried.

After signing off and placing the headset in front of the monitor, she sighed. Clarke played with the bracelet on her wrist and cursed the damn thing until she decided she needed to do her rounds and tuck Charlotte into bed. The sky was darkening around her already and she also needed to plan a trip to the FEMA bunker. She thought about taking Octavia but she was in a bad mood after the torture of the grounder. The feisty brunette was even mad at her but she was already starting to soften due to their shared responsibility of Charlotte and how she knew Clarke r_eally didn't _want to hurt another human being.

She hadn't let up on Bellamy yet, though or Raven for that matter.

Her eyes found him in the camp and she felt her breath hitch. Did he have the right to know and did he need to know right then and there? She felt her fingers start to shake once he made eye contact, completely aware of her stares. Her eyes widened and she turned away from him. Clarke put a sweaty palm to her forehead, feeling like she was about to throw up. He couldn't leave her well enough alone, though. "You okay?" He asked, his tone slightly amused as she made an effort to keep her body turned away from him.

She sniffled, "Uh…yeah." He wasn't buying it, "Fine no, I'm not okay. I think I just got the worst news in my life. Actually, that's a lie…that was overly dramatic. Worse things have happened."

"You're rambling."

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Reaction: Bellamy

Chapter 2:

Her pulse quickened as she watched his jaw slacken until his mouth was a lopsided _O; _if he were a computer his face would read: _processing information… _Clarke mentally noted that she needed to stop spending so much time with Jasper and Monty because her sense of humor was shifting into an incredulous boundary. In retrospect, she could have told him differently but it was too late for regrets. As the shocked silence went on she became self-conscious under his penetrating stare. She reminded herself that they never addressed their one-night stand so this was entirely karma. They'd spent a month avoiding the subject completely thinking the only side effect of their passionate evening was awkwardness. There was something in his brown eyes—could she justly call it despair or was that melodramatic as well? "No…" He croaked as he fell back as if her confession physically wounded him. "This cannot be happening, dammit!" Bellamy looked like he was going to punch something but instead he tangled his fingers in his unruly hair, "Are you sure?"

Her fingers pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, tapping the silver connected to her wrist. She noticed the layer of dirt on her hands and quickly put both of her hands back to her sides. He studied her movements with a questioning eyes until she explained, "It's definitive. My mom informed me…" _God, do I sound bitter? _"I didn't even know. Aren't I supposed to know?"

Bellamy rubbed his palms together before he cleared his throat and asked what was on his mind, "Did you tell her…" a_bout me? _He was concerned because he was a _criminal _in their eyes while everyone else had been pardoned. There was something broken in his eyes and she felt _sad _for him. _Family is the most important thing to you and I'm pregnant and you're… you're not doing anything to not be executed. _

"No," She shook her head and stepped closer to him as a comforting gesture. When did she get so good at reading Bellamy Blake? In her most comforting voice, the voice she often used to coax Charlotte to sleep, she told him slowly. "I didn't tell her about anything."

An uncomfortable silence washed over them as Clarke looked around camp. People were starting to sit around the fire and cook their meager amounts of meat. If anything, the smell made her stomach churn but she ignored it. After a while, he shuffled his feet and brought her attention back to him. "I really can't wrap my head around this right now…we have so much shit going on…" He turned his head towards the camp before meeting her eyes again.

He's right—as leader, he had too much shit going on.

"You don't have to think about it, Bellamy. I'm a big girl." Like the doctor she was, she was trying to take away his pain and his grief and any amount of worry that he could possibly have about their situation. He frowned, clearly not approving of her attempt to relieve him of his so-called responsibility.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know what it feels like to not have a father…I answered those questions for Octavia and I'm not going to put you in that position even on our worst days." _Am I allowed to be happy about this? _Her eyes were searching his face as he scrubbed a hand over his eyes and then his nose. Mesmerized, really, by his action she felt her heartbeat increase. "It's been what, like a month since we hooked up?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're not that far along… we have time to sort this out. What we're going to do, how we're going to handle this…" He stepped forward, too. They were looking into each other's eyes and trying to figure out their situation over one conversation. That wasn't reality, that wasn't the way life worked.

Her chest rose as she sucked in a deep breath, "Bellamy, seriously I wouldn't think any different of you if you just—"

"Don't, Clarke. Just don't." He told her softly. Clarke was so aware of his proximity and the way he smelt. The stress was starting to get to her. Her hands were shaking and her body felt like she was going to collapse upon itself.

She sighed, "I feel so stupid."

He raised his eyebrows but averted his gaze, "For sleeping with me?"

"No, for getting pregnant." Her face was contemplative as she looked him over. Clarke was scared and he was scared, too. She was growing a baby in her body—his baby. They were in an unknown world where danger after danger presented itself. She wasn't even positive they would live past the winter, let alone nine months from now when she was to full term and dry-heaving. She hoped there was adequate supplies in the FEMA bunker. Clarke really needed something to lighten the array of stress filling her every neuron. "I don't regret sleeping with you."

"You don't?"

"No…I mean, it was a mistake but I don't regret it." Clarke was aware of the time and her hectic sleep schedule as a loud yawn moved through her lips, "I need to sleep." Bellamy's eyes widened and he started to extend his arms towards her but he stopped.

"Yeah, you do…uh…"

Clarke rolled her eyes again at his action, "I don't need to sleep because I'm pregnant, Bellamy. I need to sleep because I'm planning on going to this FEMA bunker to look for supplies for the winter. I need to be well rested when I decide who I'm taking…" She couldn't take Finn because he was recovering and Raven was out of the question as well. Clarke could take Jasper but he was jumpy and if she took Jasper, Monty would want her to go as well. Octavia? No, Bellamy would never allow that but if she _did _take her the Blake siblings would not be fighting.

"I'll go with you." Bellamy told her in his gravelly voice.

"I wasn't asking—"

"I'm going with you." The finality in his voice was something she was used to hearing. They were still extremely close to each other.

"Fine." She nodded sleepily, "Bella—"

"Is something wrong?" The sound of Wells' voice still sent chills up her spine sometimes like a pissed off cat. He had the effect on her but she wasn't an idiot—she knew she needed him for the sake of survival even if people hated him. Wells was doing exceptionally well when it came to basic Earth Skills and assisting her when she needed it. That didn't mean she liked the time they spent together or liked how Earth continued to push them together.

"Uh…" Clarke furrowed her brows before she let out a cautious sigh, "No…nothing's wrong. Bellamy and I are going over the plan for tomorrow. Remember how Kane mentioned the FEMA bunker, well, we're going to check it out. Do you think you could talk to your dad and get more specific information about their plans concerning supplies or their expectant landing date?" Wells was useful when it came to addressing the council. They decided he wasn't a criminal like the rest of them—noble because he got arrested to be with his "best friend"—funny, they weren't saying that about Bellamy. She felt defensive about the concept but she tried to push it down.

"Yeah…" Wells nodded but then turned his head hesitantly towards Bellamy, "You two are both going to the bunker?" It was no secret that Wells didn't like Bellamy. He made a comment every chance he got on his stupid, irrational behavior. But, they'd reached a stand-still lately and Clarke recognized that there was more to Bellamy Blake than his brisk behavior. There had to be _more _to him because he was the father of her _child—_their _child. _

"Yes." Bellamy sounded overprotective as he eyed Wells, "We are both going."

Clarke nodded in agreement but she disapproved as his quickly evolving behavior. "He has an ax and impressive aim." She didn't need him to coddle her or make her into Octavia 2.0 because she was carrying his child. Clarke wasn't even sure what she _wanted _him to be. What were they supposed to be? Co-parents? A couple? Hell, were they supposed to get married and build a house?

"Why, thank you Princess. That was an unexpected compliment."

"Shut up."

"Don't forget that we're informing parents of our…" _Dead. _ Wells informed her of the plan for their day. Wells was observing her every motion, the soft flicks of her eyes towards Bellamy Blake and the way there was something they weren't talking about in front of him. Clarke didn't like the way he still wanted to protect her, still thought that they would end up together no matter what. If they were on the Ark, Clarke _might have _ended up with Wells Jaha. She wouldn't have been acquainted with another person like him. She most definitely—or used to—love him. It would probably never be _real _love but it was something. But now, now she was pregnant with Bellamy's child and too much had happened between her and Wells to even consider that route. But Bellamy…_maybe? _ "And then we'll start down this list."

"After we talk to Roma's parents, Dax is next. So, let him talk to his mom first." Clarke told him

Wells nodded, "I'll see you before you leave?"

"Yeah, maybe."

_Review ;) _


	3. Day Trip

**Made my own script for the 1x08 Day Trip so it would accommodate the situation. **

Chapter 3:

The morning rays flittered through the flap of her tent in the early hours before anyone was _really _awake—more so ghost wandering through their shaping society. Her body moved gentle as his hand rested delicately on her shoulder, shaking her awake. He was kneeling by her side. "Princess…" He mumbled lowly, eyes scanning the way her shirt lifted to reveal the small of her back and how her legs were tangled in the orange blanket due to her ironic fetal position. Bellamy moved his hand to rest on the crown of her head, his fingers scratching her scalp in the process. Clarke moaned, twisting her back to look at him. She moved her palm to her face as she stretched. He was captured by her sleepy blue eyes, "I know you want to sleep all day…" _and god, you really should. _"but you can't." He brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" She continued to stretch before she stopped and straightened her body. She sought to pull her shirt down over her back but instead she yanked too hard and revealed her bra. His eyes widened but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her chest. "Bellamy…" She called to him so he could return his attention to her face rather than causing her to blush.

"The sooner we get to the bunker, the sooner we can get back." Bellamy told her as he stood up, offering her his hand for support. She swatted his hands away because she could handle herself. "Make sure you pack plenty of food, plenty of water and if you get tired—"

The blonde snorted because Bellamy Blake _cared _immensely over her health. "I can take care of myself." She informed him in her typical Clarke tone.

"But you're not just taking care of yourself, are you? You're pregnant with my child and I'm going to make sure you're looked out for from now until you're eighty." _What? _

"Eighty?" Clarke raised an eyebrow in response, her penetrating eyes scanning his features. "We have a lot to talk about, Bellamy…"

_Always the rational one, _Bellamy thought before he simply nodded and let her straighten herself. He went to his own tent and grabbed his bag before he moved to the rations area. He nodded to Jasper, searched for Octavia and tried to keep his eyes off Clarke. He wasn't trying to appear completely weak but at the same time, he was weak. Clarke Griffin made him weak. Bellamy was not going to force Clarke into something she did not want but he believed their child needed both parents _together. _They should try for the sake of the baby—for the sake of themselves.

Clarke straightened her bag on her shoulders, he saw this and smiled at her. Her face was slightly off—most likely because of the stress she was under. Wells and Miller informed the parents of the dead already and Dax was in the communications tent. Bellamy made a mental note to keep Dax away from Clarke—he was a thug and dangerous. He would also tell Atom to keep Dax away from his sister because Atom had an unhealthy obsession with Octavia. He wasn't kissing her anymore but he also wasn't backing off completely. Bellamy didn't like it but he had other things to consider at the moment.

Bellamy watched as Clarke talked to Raven, presumably about Finn. Clarke offered her a comforting hand. He tried not to smile because of her actions. Clarke was going to be an amazing mother. Her reputation would probably be _damned _because of him, but she was going to be a wonderful mother. The mother of their child. And no one knew about it, yet.

He watched as Clarke decided to avoid Wells and head in his direction. "How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked automatically before he chuckled and looked at her annoyed face. She watched as he stuffed multiple ration packs into his bag. "What, a lot can happen in a day…"

She nodded and they finally departed the camp, launching into one of the most awkward hikes of his life. Clarke wasn't talking and he wasn't either. Awkward, really, because there was so much to talk about. He noticed the light blush spreading to her skin as they passed into the third hour of their torrid trip. Even if winter was approaching, he found himself hot and sweaty because of the length of the trip. Clarke removed her jacket an hour ago, throwing her hair into a messy bun. He found himself wanting to kiss down the nape of her neck like their night. He was her _first. _She got pregnant her first time ever by him.

"How do you feel about the baby, Clarke?" He asked because he knew that's what she was thinking about, too.

"Having it with you, or having it in general?" She tilted her chin towards him and he felt strangely over observed. He was not sure how he felt with the word _it _but he was not going to call it out yet. She just found out she was pregnant hours ago, she needed an adjustment period.

He shrugged, "Both."

"We're here." Clarke stopped him and looked at all the ruins. "Split up, cover more ground?" He didn't like the idea for a second but he agreed reluctantly and started scouring the grounds from any sign of the bunker. He was completely distracted with cutting his ax across the brush and thinking about her. He was actually grateful when she called his name, "Bellamy!" It was as if she pronounced every letter in his name, "Over here…I found the door!" He walked over to her quickly, avoiding the dips in the ground. He didn't like how much strength she was putting into opening the door. She could easily strain something. "I think it's rusted shut."

"Watch your foot." He told her, giving her a look when she turned away. He went to smashing the metal with his ax before it finally loosened. "'Kay give me a hand." _As if you weren't going to already… _

They pulled the door open together and started to walk down the stairs together. He was going to reach a hand out to help her but she would only refuse. "Here." She handed him a light.

"Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asked her hesitantly because the place seemed absolutely disgusting just from the entry way.

"A girl can dream. Come on."

Their eyes found a skeleton on the stairs with ragged clothing and he thought her saw her shiver in response. "Hell of a place to die…" Bellamy said to clear up the silence.

Clarke sighed, "So much for living down here. This place is disgusting."

He started to walk ahead of her, looking for any possible threats and supplies. "Damn it, anything left down here is ruined!"

Clarke, being her typical self, started to talk about the war. "They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off…" Her fingers were going into bins, searching for things. "Hey, I found blankets!" She sounded a little excited about it but he was looking for more important things for the campers, for _them… _no, for _her. _

"Excited about a couple of blankets?"

Clarke frowned, "Well, it's something."

Bellamy sighed, "How about a canteen or a med kit or a decent fucking tent?" He tossed over the barrel in anger, much to her surprise. "Clarke…we're barely surviving and you're pregnant. Blankets are nice and all but come on, they aren't going to keep you alive." Her eyes were focused on something else. He followed her gaze to the guns on the ground, "Oh…holy shit."

…

"I'm terrified." Clarke said as he brought the gun to his shoulder, he looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows. "When you asked me earlier how I felt about being pregnant…I'm scared, Bellamy. I don't know the first thing about being a mom. My mom is great in her own way but her patients were always…we don't need to get into that. I'm just scared…"

"Don't be." He said as if it were that simple. It _really wasn't e_ver going to be that simple. "You have all the specifications for a great mother."

"I hope you're not talking about breast size." She smirked, nearly causing Bellamy to drop the gun. He lowered it just in case she had anymore _insane _comments to blind side him with. Once more, he found himself drawn to her chest. "Chill out, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Odd time to develop a sense of humor, Princess."

Her mind was still on her mother and her words from yesterday. As she looked at Bellamy with a gun near his side, it finally registered. "We're supposed to be worrying about winter, supplies, the Ark…and I'm having a baby in the middle of all the stress."

Bellamy pointed out, "Carrying a baby…you're due in the summer. Plus, you have _nothing _to worry about."

"Because I'll have it good when the Ark comes down?" Clarke asked with a slight distaste in her voice. He noticed how she crossed her arms over her chest because she was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Clarke…"

She shook her head, "What do you want to do?"

"What?"

"Well, I assume you have an idea of what you want."

"I…"

She straightened herself, trying to mask her emotions. "My mom wants to fix this. I'm starting to think fixing the situation doesn't involve me having a baby."

"Is that what you want?" He was getting angry with her because of her _mother's _opinion.

Clarke released a strangled breath, "I'm seventeen."

He clenched his jaw when he responded to her, "I'm twenty-three, are we playing the age game?" His sarcasm was not appreciated. Clarke was trying to have a serious conversation with him and he was letting his emotions get in the way. She didn't know he was twenty-three before, though. That was _relevant _information.

"You're mad because I'm considering all options?"

He tossed the gun aside with a loud noise, "I'm mad because you're Clarke Griffin 'every life matters' considering abortion because your mommy think it's the best plan for you." He bit his tongue because he could feel the beginnings of a heated argument. "I need some air."

…

Things were happening too fast.

One second, he was going against Dax.

The next Clarke was out there trying to save his ass and she was getting shot at. He slammed Dax into the ground, going for the gun only to get slammed across the face. And then it was adrenaline. It was Clarke falling before him after getting slammed with a gun.

_In the stomach or the ribs…_

_In the stomach or the ribs…_

_What the hell is going on?_

He stabbed Dax in the neck, watching him fall to the ground before he moved over to Clarke. His whimpering, panting Clarke holding her midsection. She reached for him, "You're okay…you're okay…" She whispered before he pulled her into his arms. "Bellamy…" She cried and he knew why—she was scared that Dax caused damage. She didn't want to lose the baby. He picked her up in his arms bridal style, "What if…"

"Shh, Clarke…shhh. Everything's going to be fine." _You don't really know that, Bellamy, _he told himself. "It's going to be just fine, Princess." He whispers into her hair, completely disregarding the weapons in the bunker and Dax's dead body. He needed to get her to the camp. He needed someone to look at her. He needed her to talk to her mother. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her softly as she continued to cry.

He was going to carry her until they were safely in the drop ship.

He'd be damned if he ever let her go.


	4. Chaotic Camp & Disappearing Grounders

Chapter 4:

Bellamy's arm was locked underneath her knees as he toted her through the camp wall. She was extremely aware of his eyes—how they never strayed from her face once they reached familiar ground. The fear in his bold browns were intoxicatingly stunning, causing her breathing to grow more labored. By the unwavering concern etched on his olive features, he thought her increased huffs were a side effect of Dax's assault. She wanted to touch him, caress his exposed arm but she did not know if it would be reciprocated as inappropriate or if he would even want her to touch him _that way. _He was suddenly to King of Mixed Signals and Clarke unfortunately needed a Rosetta Stone to read him. Bellamy wanted their baby—not with her, of course. Why the hell would he want a baby with _her_? But, she was positive he only tolerated her as the vessel holding the precious cargo.

They really were in a unique situation.

Her breathing hitched dramatically as she turned her attention away from the curve of his lips—lips she remembered touched her skin nearly religiously during their one night—and the strength of his jawline. She wanted to trace him, save every detail of his skin, of his body, of his rough voice in her brain like a private file. Clarke closed her eyes because she knew he was still eyeing her. He was watching her to see if her condition changed. There were amounts of hope in her chest because the pain was fleeting and if she were _truly _miscarrying, wouldn't it persist? She was not bleeding, either. Over the last few hours, she could have definitely walked but it seemed like Bellamy felt better if he was doing something.

He opened his mouth to say something when the noise broke through their confused, scared, partially nervous dam. Clarke addressed it, leaping from his arms to better access the damage. There were toppled over stands, cases were completely emptied. _Are the rations depleted? Injuries? Where is Raven? Finn? Octavia? Jasper? Monty?—_Clarke's thought were a whirlwind information collection. The dimming fires and the pitch black atmosphere felt eerie to her. It looked like her entire life was _failing _repeatedly. "What the hell is going on?" She took a hesitant step forward, hissing because she was sore. Her hand gripped her side but she eventually pushed it down. The aura of his arms radiated around her and as much as she wanted to be in his embrace, she swatted him away before he could make another public scene. "Bellamy, I can walk." Obviously, mass panic was enveloping their camp and they needed, as leaders, to calm everyone down. He scoffed, clearly irritated by her tone.

Miller approached Bellamy with an exasperated sigh, taking his beanie off as if he needed something to occupy his fingers. Clarke noted he looked like shit. Everybody looked like _shit. _ Nathan parted his lips, a strangled explanation barely passing through them before Bellamy raised his palm to his second, an indication that his second needed to stop talking to him. Clarke was taking slow steps in a different direction, putting some space between them. "Not right now, Miller…" He muttered as he brushed by his friend to follow after her as if his life depended on it. Even if she hated Wells, she figured he was the best to communicate with due to his vague ability to govern—although, Clarke and Bellamy did a far better job when it came to creating their own laws. He had the ability to explain a situation rationally without multiple strings of profanity. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Bellamy's muscles were as a tight as a rubber band as he trailed her. She _really _tried not to think about it, but hell—she _wanted _him. "Clarke, slow down…"

"The camp is in shambles!" She flipped on her heel to level with him. Clarke was trying not to fall into the 'mama bear' trap. If she started freaking out about the possibility of losing her child, she would fall apart and she needed to be strong for whatever transpired in their absence. Bellamy's furrowed eyebrows and his naturally pissed off expression told a different story. "We need to get to the bottom of _this _and then I can worry about my personal problems, okay?"

"Our." Bellamy corrected her with a quick step forward, "Our personal problem…and I could give a damn about this disaster when it comes to _you _and _our _baby." It was sweet. The flicker of his eyes from her face to her flat stomach made her want to swoon into his solid arms. She contained herself, though. Clarke dug her nails into the cotton of her shirt as she gripped her midsection. He clearly noticed her reaction and the way she sucked in a deep breath. "I honestly won't be able to focus on anything else until we…_know._"

Clarke Griffin was rarely exteriorly weak—on the inside, pure chaos reigned in every sense of the word but she perfected a steel expression and a leader's attitude. For the first time in a long time, her walls tumbled down. Bellamy had that unexplained effect on her and brick by brick he'd found a way to bring a sense of total destruction. "Will you come with me?"

"Clarke…I…" _Of course not, because of Jaha. _She closed her eyes feeling like she'd just been punched in the gut—even if that's how she'd been feeling for the last couple hours anyway. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. I get it."

He shifted his weight, "When you're done, though…find me, okay? We need to talk about this…about us…"

"Yeah, okay."

_Review… _

_Not really the BEST chapter this story will ever have—more so, a filler. I promise it'll get better. _


	5. Parents & Politics

Chapter 5:

The barely managed shouts; uncontrollable ruckus caused her muscles to tense until a shooting pain ran up her neck. Hesitantly, she placed three fingers on her skin and started to massage circles into the swollen area. From the heavy voices, she knew the grounder had escaped and from the whimsical sighs, she knew there was some type of drug involved. Her teeth rotated across the sensitive skin in her cheek as she pulled the flap of the communications tent back. Thankfully, it was empty and with that, she released a slow sigh.

Her mind turned over the frightening truth; Octavia certainly helped the grounder escape. Somehow, Clarke could not find an ounce of anger in her chest due to the fact that she recently tortured the semi-innocent grounder. How could she hurt someone like that and then have the sentiment that she could be a compassionate parent? She was absolutely positive Bellamy would lose his mind upon the realization that his sister was a minor traitor to their well-being. There were so many consequences for her actions that the brunette probably never accounted for—and at what cost would Clarke and Bellamy have to repent for her mistake? For their own mistake—really?

Clarke's tongue ran across her teeth, noticeably fuzzy due to the lack of mint toothpaste littering the camp. Slowly, she settled on the lopsided wooden stool only for it to rock back and forth revealing just how unbalanced their camp furniture actually happened to be. _This is not safe, _she noted for future reference. Her fingers pressed the receiver, calling once, twice, three times before a thin static ran across the monitor. They connection was established but no one communicated for minutes—minutes upon minutes where her teeth rotated across the sensitive skin of her cheek, a nervous exhale pushing through the trembling lips.

More time passed.

Her untrimmed fingernails dug into her palms until her skin was scattered with equally spaced half-moons. Cerulean eyes examined the deep impressions until noise vibrated through the area, nearly causing her to fall from her rickety seating. Eventually, she was met with her mother's face—she still looked disappointed. Abby Griffin cleared her throat awkwardly and forced a smile to entertain her thin lips, "I honestly wasn't expecting to hear directly from you today. Did the FEMA bunker meet your expectations?" Clarke shifted uncomfortably, her shattered poker face informing her mother that this was not a professional call. "How are you coping, Clarke?" "_with what you're about to do…?"_ hung in the air like a guillotine blade.

She placed her hands on the table for support before she coughed, "How are my vitals?" Clarke could care less about her health, so she elaborated. "How is the baby?" Of course, Clarke was well aware that she would have to be healthy for her baby but it the large scheme of things, her heart rate and if she was properly hydrated seemed low on the list of concerns. Her only question happened to be, _am I miscarrying because of Dax? _It crossed her mind for a second—w_hy was he even out there? _But she swallowed it down as her mother fixed her gaze on her features.

Clarke did not want to go into the specifics of her day out of common curtesy for Bellamy. He did not want people to know his significance in the camp nor his significance in her situation—their situation—so she would idly keep her mouth shut until…until he decided he wanted to clear his name rather than being a prideful coward. There were also too many questions, and far too many answers that would accompany her confession—all of which she was not ready to be bombarded with.

Her mother's head lowered as she analyzed data on her tablet, her finger moving briskly across the screen—nodding in affirmation as she proceeded down what Clarke assumed was a list. Eventually, Abby sighed a returned her gaze back to her daughter. "Everything seems fine with the…fetus…but you seem stressed. I suppose it's understandable considering the mess you've gotten yourself into. I'm a little concerned about lingering…pain? Are you in pain?" Clarke released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before nodding slightly. "What—"

"Earth is not as friendly as the books depict, mom. I'm fine as long as the baby is fine." Clarke informed her with a hopefully intense glare. Her mother's intentions were all too evident in the way her face fell and how her eyes started to beg her daughter to think differently. _Why look at me that way? _Her heartbeat started to race because she felt like she was three being scolded for a number of wild things. Unlike her small form, she did not have her father to protect her with a simple, _"Abby…she's a child." _

_Would he understand my choice?_

"You can't…" Abby pinched the bridge of her nose, "You can't really be considering keeping this baby, can you? I urge you to terminate the pregnancy, Clarke."

It was not the best sight she'd ever seen—her mother falling apart because her daughter was making her own choices. "I understand that it is not ideal, mom but—"

"Not ideal is the understatement of the century, Clarke Griffin. You are not having a baby! I forbid it! You are far too young, you don't know the first thing about being a parent, you…god, do you even know who the father is of your child?"

_Too far. _

Clarke steeled herself, "I do not take orders for you."

…

There were a thousand and four reasons to go to the medical bay and burry herself under the complicated mess the grounder's escape and the apparent drug use caused. There were ten other reason why she shouldn't be trekking through the populated part of camp after her overexertion. Clarke was almost certain Bellamy would demand bed rest or something completely ridiculous after the events with Dax but she found herself pushing through his lackeys with a reserved smile gracing her lips. _It's okay, everything's okay… the baby is okay. I'm going to be okay. _He was chewing out those left in charge, his hands flying around but Clarke drowned out his strings of profanities and threats as she observed the way his body moved.

Graceful, almost as if he was the only person capable of that type of ease. His plump lips roughly parted wider and wider as he increased his volume. She continued to push until she was standing beside Miller. He looked as if he were suffering from a major hangover. She made a note to ease his headache once she talked to Bellamy.

She meant what she said before, how this entire situation was not ideal but she could not afford to be an idealist in that moment. There was a specific confidence washing across her skin, seeping into her bones as she watched Bellamy flawlessly discipline, scold, and analyze his crew of misfits. She tilted her head and fought a large grin. _He's going to be a great dad… _

Miller stole a glance in her direction, "Watch out with those eyes, Princess…someone might think you actually _like _him." She liked Miller just fine. He was the type of person that radiated a calming mood over a crowd but also appeared to be quite capable of creating some damage. "You okay? We heard about Dax…"

Clarke turned to face him, "I'm fine…better than fine, I guess. How—"

"Miller!" Bellamy's gravelly voice destroyed their platonic conversation. His eyebrows shooting up when he realized who was distracting his best man. "Clarke…" People looked at him, clearly aware of the softness in his tone. He shook his head, shooing them away with a dismissive hand and one last series of threats that probably fell on deaf ears. Miller parted when Bellamy took a step forward. "Is…?"

Clarke nodded, "Yeah. Everything's fine. We're fine."

Surprisingly, Bellamy pulled her into a pseudo-tight embrace. His arms were like metal bars holding her in place but she would never compare them to a cage—she'd been in prison, she knew the definition of a cage. She _wanted _to be in his arms, almost too willingly. It took her far too long to clear her throat and push at his chest until he took a step back. He stammered, "I'm, uh, I'm happy that everything is okay…"

"Me too." Clarke observed his reaction as her words settled over him. _I want this, too. _It was her own version of a confession. Her head twisted towards the drop ship, "I should probably…uh, later we can talk if you want. I need to inspect injuries, check on Finn…talk to Raven. I, so um, I should do that and you—"

"Yeah, back to work." He forced an awkward smile before turning around to talk to more people. She briefly heard him talking about the guns before he turned around and called to her, "And take it easy, Clarke. Don't overdo yourself!"

_Review! _

_How should our other characters react with they share the news? _


	6. Speak Into The Darkness (Be Heard)

Chapter 6:

The early hours of pure, utterly terrifying darkness were the equivalent of psychological torture.

It was during one of these insufferable hours that Clarke brushed her hand through Charlotte's damp hair, murmuring the beginnings of a lullaby with a low, sleep soaked rasp to her voice. The blonde continued at a religious rate to banish the relentless demons from the little girl's mind but some night were awful. Her sleep deprivation allowed her to hallucinate momentarily on the idea that Charlotte, Bellamy and she would have to tackle the problem before the baby was born. The sleep tinged her usually rational mind, letting her imagine a family of sorts until Charlotte's whimper pulled her back into the dreadful reality. She took the opportunity of clarity to send sharpened daggers in the direction of Octavia Blake.

If Clarke could not read the certainty spilling from her soft glances, she would pushed the matter concerning the grounder's escape. At this rate of fatigue, she would have screamed or pulled hair to establish the true definition of a full on cat-fight if she didn't see that _look _in her closest friend's blue-green eyes. The radiant flicker, the radioactive glow erupting from Octavia's irises could be compared to a goddamn lighthouse and she could not, for the life of her, find the necessary words to fill the void the heap of brown, tangled hair created. As if on cue, Octavia yawned obnoxiously only to cause Charlotte to stir.

She was in a bit of a daze, eyes zoned in on the flutter of the tent flap. The wind was picking up, eliciting a series of goosebumps across her skin. Her eyes closed entirely too long before Charlotte let out another loud cry. Her irritated exhaustion picked up with every noise. _I need to be more patient, _she thought after taking a few deep breaths, _because I can't get annoyed with the baby. I really shouldn't be annoyed with Charlotte either…it's not her fault. _Her hand brushed over her hair once more before she shifted her body.

It was incredibly late and she should be sleeping but she could no longer find rest. Her mind was a jungle—leaves and vines threatening to suffocate her until she released a series of half-thought out confession. "Octavia…" Clarke whispered, "Can you handle this?" Her hand indicated the mostly sleeping bundle at her feet and Octavia nodded. There was guilt in her eyes and Clarke wasn't above using it against her. "I have to…I just need some air."

Her arms adjusted to the extra weight of her jacket before she stepped out of her tent and made a direct bee-line towards her—what was the slang? Baby daddy? Clarke snorted because she never thought she would be one of those girls. Clarke was hardly irresponsible, hardly reckless and now she had the perfect example of why she'd never done something so careless before. It was a life lesson, there are consequences for her actions. Unfortunate, but debatably good consequences in this case. Her quick intake of breath before entering the tent moved a shiver down her spine. She'd been trying to avoid this area ever since the incident.

On impulse, she approached his bed and ran a hand across his face much like she did with Charlotte. It was a sweeping gesture so she could see his eyes better once they opened. Clarke repeated the action, quite amused that he was in such a deep sleep. There were little bits of guilt dotting her blue eyes but once his eyes widened with her touch, they vanished. He jerked back before he croaked, "Clarke?" His eyebrows furrowed in shock and then concern. "Are you okay? Is…is the baby okay?" His voice was much softer than before.

"Yeah…Bellamy, I…I was just thinking about this entire situation, you know? And I—I don't know if I even deserve to be pregnant. I'm not patient, I'm stubborn and mothers aren't supposed to be completely bull-headed on subjects. I should know how to compromise. What if our child hates me? What if our child leaves me to be adopted by Murphy or something? I'm pretty sure my mom is going to disown me at this point—she really didn't like it when I told her I was keeping the baby and I'm confident it's going to be extremely difficult to fix our relationship in the months to come. And you, you Bellamy Blake are making it entirely difficult—"

"Breathe, Princess…you can't wake me up and hit me with this tornado of thought. Give me a moment to wake up and adjust to the darkness." He moved a hand over his face before moving to his side. "I don't like the position you're in—" He pointed to her crouching legs before his eyes moved back to her face. "—join me?" Clarke bit her lip before she stood and unceremoniously fell beside him. At first, he did not try to touch her. Then, as if he could not contain himself, he placed a hand on her flat stomach. His palm burned through the fabric of her jacket and her thin cotton shirt like a heated blade. Her breathing stopped altogether and he seemed to notice because he brought his eyes to her face. "There is not a doubt in my mind that we can do this…I'm not saying that it will be effortless, that there won't be a struggle but if anyone can do this…it is us."

And just like his sister, he was so certain.

Due to her lack of words, she found herself cupping his hand with her own while intensely meeting his eyes. She hadn't regained the ability to breathe correctly, yet but she felt her muscles relaxing. It was so difficult to process this side of Bellamy Blake. It was also extremely confusing and it made her entire world tremble as if a series of earthquakes were taking place in her shielded heart. "You barely tolerate me." She whispered, "We hardly like each other…how are we going to do this?" She still had a shaky definition of _this _but the way his eyes lingered on her lips, the way they darkened with her voice made her think that there could be _something. _

"Who we are, and who we have to be to survive are two very different things…maybe we should get to know each other for who we _really _are." Bellamy suggested, "I should probably know something other than the way you like it when you're constrained."

A blush started to rise on her cheeks at the mention of their night together, "I do not like to be constrained, Bellamy." She argued adamantly, "The fact that you were holding my wrists like that says that you like control in the bedroom—or the flimsy tents in which we live."

He shrugged, "I won't argue with you on that point but you did enjoy it, Princess."

"I entertain the concept of being able to draw although, I wouldn't brag about my abilities. It's simply a hobby." Clarke cleared her throat, definitely wanting to get off the subject of sex due to their proximity. "Before…" It was actually a lot harder to talk than she thought it would be, "…we were sent to the ground, before I just _knew _that I only had a month to live…I promised myself I would fill the entire floor with these ridiculous drawings so whenever they killed me, they would have to look at it. They would have to see my work." She snorted, "Plus, it was more of a _fuck you _considering they would eventually have to clean it up."

"Octavia is my entire life." Bellamy said slowly because it was all he'd known since he was five. "Take care of her…do everything for _her. _I know this is the wrong time for this…I know that there are obstacles in our way but I never thought I would have a family. How could I when there was this secret I had to keep? I don't even know what my mom's plan was in the first place… how did she expect her to live, Clarke? How did she expect her to survive underneath the floor for the rest of her life? So, as much as I know we aren't prepared to be parents…I am not _angry _or _depressed _with the concept. In a fucked up way, all my irrational dreams are coming true. I'm not a janitor anymore, I've got a family, and Octavia can walk farther than eight feet…how do you feel?"

Clarke sighed, "I'm worried more than anything. I'm not sure of my own abilities or if we can actually survive here…" It took her a moment to muster up the courage to move in for the figurative gold, "I'm scared I'm going to have to do this alone."

"I already—"

"You aren't trying to save yourself." Her tone elevated and she turned to her side, removing his hand from her stomach. She thought she might be crossing boundaries but if her child was involved, maybe she had the right. "Bellamy…talk to Jaha. Please, because they're going to be down here _soon _and if I…god, if something happens to you and I'm left _alone a_nd _pregnant _with my mother… I don't know how I'll handle it. I don't know if I _can _handle this alone. You said you wouldn't leave me to answer the questions you answered for Octavia…well, don't. Don't make me tell them the story of their grandfather who got floated because he wanted to save people and don't make me tell them the story of their _father _who made this camp _work, _and run, and efficient and got executed for—"

"For shooting an innocent man."

Clarke scoffed, "Jaha may be a family friend but he is far from innocent."

He took an uneasy breath before a smirk stretched across his face, "Them?"

Her blush returned, "You know what I mean…"

Bellamy scooted closer, his arm positioning around her waist to bring her closer to his chest. His nose nuzzled her hair before he roughly whispered, "And what if I don't get pardoned, Clarke? What then?"

"If he does not pardon you…then—then we run. Maybe I was wrong before when I said we needed the Ark…maybe we can do it by ourselves." Clarke was reaching because she really didn't want that type of responsibility. But, there was barely a doubt in her mind when it came to the ability of the camp to grow and prosper. They were struggling, sure but it wasn't as if the Ark was offering up supplies in the first place. They were forcing them to do it by themselves—they were _successfully _doing it by themselves. "Wells will stay for his father…maybe, I don't know."

"He came to Earth for you." Bellamy breathed, "Because he is in love with you…he made that sacrifice for _you._ Wells is the better man and if anything were to happen to me—"

"Don't even go there…I'm not going to replace you with _Wells. _He killed my father. He did not press the button, he did not make the decision but Wells killed my father. Unforgivable—you don't do that to someone you love. You don't turn them in…you should understand that…would you ever turn Octavia in?"

"Never."

Clarke sighed, "I don't ever want to…I don't ever want you to suggest something like that again. You're the father, you will always be the father of this baby and I'm never going to think differently or wish differently or want differently. You're _it _no matter _what._"

"Is that an order?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"It's a direct order."

_**Review!**_

_**I felt like they needed to have this conversation and it's the first of many long ones. **_

_**Who should find out first?**_

_**I'm thinking about having Jasper and Monty do something really funny but I'm not sure yet. They're easy to write humor for. **_


	7. The Sickness

Chapter 7:

Her surprisingly soft pads ran roughly across her light pink cheeks as the sun timidly made an appearance for the sleeping camp. Her fingers continued to move until they were locked in her golden waves, her nails scratching at her scalp as an attempt to feel anything but the remaining nausea from her first—and god, she hoped there wouldn't be a many—rite of passage into pregnancy. Clarke's entire body felt like a sweltering airlock fighting for a decent breeze but she fought to ignore her typical systems in hopes that she would simply _move forward. _She stole a glance in the direction of her victimized, previously empty, supplies bin and released an annoyed sigh. Of course she'd felt the waves of nausea every once in a while but she always assumed it was stress. Part of her hoped she could categorize this event under stress as well because she did not know how she would be able to keep her pregnancy a secret—_note, something I need to talk to Bellamy about—_if she was losing her e_verything _random times in the day.

After her late night, or early morning—however one phrases it, discussion with Bellamy she felt at ease but highly confused. Did this make them a couple as she desired? Did this mean they were together? And if so, openly? She found that the more they talked, the more questions appeared and suddenly she was quite confused with the entirety of Bellamy Blake. _Who the hell is he, really? _She desperately wanted to know because he was not _completely _an insufferable, egotistical, manic ass. There were some pieces of his flawed personality that she wholly wants to forget exist—it's far easier to hate someone than to lo—_nope, no, no, no I do not love him. I pseudo-adore his attempts to comfort me and…oh, god I'm so fucking screwed. _

It was by design that their rebel leader still rested although, how could she blame him when it was her to keep him up most of the morning with her excessive speeches? Somewhere along the lines, conversation became playful and then flirty and then compassionate but before the mood shifted once more, she was asleep. If her memory serves correctly, he did place a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips before turning over and making himself comfortable. She was at peace for a few hours but then Bellamy subconsciously tried to entrap her in his stony hold repeatedly, something she _did like, _as well as simultaneously scooting over so she'd have more room each time she jerked away—she'd been far too hot for the sentiment. It was for the sheer benefit of his tent that she left him before the sun beamed down on them because she feared the entire structure would topple over if he continued to make excessive amounts of room for her.

With the miniscule heat—miniscule to someone who wasn't sweating out of their clothes like Clarke—sparking around the camp, people were starting to wake which clearly translated to multiple injuries for her. She slipped away out of the drop ship to empty the contents of her bin and to wash it out with the water system before returning. No one questioned her motives because she was the type that relished in sanitary when it came to her medical area. Her biggest fears consisted of Monty and Jasper finding out because they were the equivalent of the "Camp Criers" when it came to gossip. Jasper had an Achilles heel for a _fabulous _story. Monty was his accomplice, sworn in by years of friendship and joint arrest—most likely a joint was involved as well. And if Wells figured it out before she could tell him—not that she really had to tell him, maybe she wanted to tell him…god, she was confused—would flip the _fuck _out.

But who she dreaded the most happened to be her tent-mate. If Octavia found out there would be a series of questions and then she would somehow slip up and tell Jasper and the process of informing the camp would be the first priority due to the fact that she would be the first aunt in nearly a _century. _Octavia happened to be one of the best interrogator because she was _good _at prying the details out of someone. Her piercing eyes only helped her cause. Raven could go either way, really and Clarke knew that telling her would get back to Finn and Finn was this suddenly annoying presence in her life that helplessly flirted with her even if he was previously attached to an amazing woman.

Clarke massaged her temples once she was back in the drop ship. There was still a pounding in her head on an extreme level but she bit her lip to relocate the throbbing. She wanted to search out a friend and have her head rubbed, her body pampered but she knew where her duties lied. She needed to be the camp doctor rather than get sucked under by the pregnancy slump her body threatened to pull her through.

_If I just lean my forehead against this cold table for a minute… _

…

Her muscles were heavy with sleep when someone shook her awake; her eyelids fluttering slowly, she took a step back observe her surroundings, finding she fell asleep standing up with her face pressed against the table. _Weird. _Clarke moved a hand across her face before she looked down at the person who so rudely woke her up. Upon seeing her other tent-mate, Charlotte, she forced a sub-decent smile.

Charlotte looked unimpressed with her attempts. When one lives with another, they eventually pick up on their tells—much like Charlotte seemed to of done already. Clarke could give credit where credit was due, she seemed perceptive in all accounts. The girl was the type to observe. "Hey, you okay?" The girl asked and Clarke felt subconscious about her appearance. Her hand flew to her face to wipe away any evidence that she'd fallen asleep on the table. It was quite embarrassing when someone did not know all the details—and even if they did, such as Bellamy did, it was still embarrassing. He would probably laugh at it.

"Isn't that my line?" Brightening the mood was extremely difficult with the amount of exhaustion radiating through her mind. Clarke watched as Charlotte forced a tiny grin and how her lips eventually fell into a thin line. _A little girl shouldn't be so serious_, Clarke thought as she closed her eyes tightly. Her body was trembling, shaking as she pressed her palms against the table. She'd _never _felt this way before but the stress, the incident from yesterday, and her pregnancy happened to be a cocktail for disaster.

Charlotte hesitated, her fingers tangling as she looked over her friend—practically her guardian—with furrowed brows. "You don't look good…you look dead."

_Dead has to be an exaggeration. _

"I'm fi—" Clarke was about the throw up, she could feel it rising in her throat. _What in hell is going on? I had so much control yesterday! _"—I'm fine, don't worry Charlotte." She swallowed thickly before she tried to busy herself, sweat forming across her brow line. _God, it's so fucking hot in here. I need to breathe, I need to breathe.._. "Did you need something?" She struggled to ask as she ripped off her jacket, throwing it on the table with a groan. _What if I'm getting sick? _

_I need to get out of this hot box. _

Clarke moved by Charlotte with an apologetic expression, smacking the parachutes out of her way because they were suddenly an annoyance. She squinted her eyes against the harsh gleam of light that met her face. Sometimes she forgot about how _bright _Earth happened to be. Charlotte was on her heels, fear evident in her stance. Clarke felt guilty for falling apart before her—if anything, Charlotte needed someone that could be strong.

There was a light breeze calming her skin but she found herself bending over to grab her knees for a moment, her eyes tightly closed. _Straighten up, Clarke. Don't make a scene. _"I'm fine." She told Charlotte with an encouraging nod, "Just overheated I guess."

_This is going to be a long pregnancy. _

_**Reviews make me update faster, just saying! How should Bellamy react to Clarke getting sick when he finds out? I'm still trying to figure out who should find out first. Obviously the most important thing is pardoning Bellamy at this point but I'm not exactly sure which way I should go with that either. **_

_**Thanks for the continued support!**_

_**-Brooke. **_


	8. Reaction: Monty

Chapter 8:

Nathan Miller stormed the drop ship as if he were going into a perpetual battle against a fire breathing dragon. Immediately, she tossed the ration pack she'd been ogling for the better part of the afternoon on the table before biting her lip. They waited in silence, her eyes challenging his repeatedly until their grand leader made an appearance. As expected, Bellamy was _angry _and entertaining his infamous charade of _Rebel King _in the presence of his far-too-willing disciple. If she did not know him, if she could not see past the infinite amounts of camouflage he'd perfected after years of education, solitary, and _just life—_she would continue to hate him for every ounce of his compiling worth. But, behind his dark eyes she could _see _the hidden compartment in which he kept his rawest form. There were deep scratches, all her own doing so she could penetrate the barrier but the lock remained for now—and she _vowed _she would open him up and consume him like the finest delicacy her tongue could ever touch.

But for now, she could put on her own mask—equally perfected by injustice, solitary, and her newfound struggle. Her eyes could shift from sparkling ocean tides to hauntingly dangerous waves of destruction in an instant. For now, she could recognize that Miller was in the room, soon followed by Atom and Murphy and she needed to be on her best behavior. Her glare was almost steeled but a little head darted through the room with a bucket of water before their built-up, tension-fueled match could take place. She imagined they were going to discuss the grounder and the best way to handle it. They would also speak on the guns that had yet to be retrieved but ultimately would be once the chaos ceased, or at least quieted down.

"Raven said that if you look like you're going to pass out again, that I should hit you with water." Charlotte claimed, which caused Clarke to frown. Raven was probably attempting to make Charlotte feel better but her advice was deluded. If Clarke got into one of her heated moments again, throwing freezing water on her could send her into shock. "So, I'm going to take care of you like you take care of me." Clarke's lips wiggled as she tried to fight back and smile. It wasn't because of Charlotte, but Murphy and Atom—they really couldn't know her obvious weak points. There were some definite trust issues in the entire scheme of things.

Even if she did not want to seem weak, she found herself speaking to Charlotte. "That's really sweet of you, Charlotte but I feel fine _now. _Plus, as much as I love Raven…she's wrong. If you throw water on me when I'm…well, if something like earlier happens again, I could go into shock and…" _Don't say die. _"that wouldn't be good for anyone." As she watched Charlotte's face fall, she felt the need to go overboard with affection. "But really, thank you for taking care of me."

Charlotte locked her in a hug, "I thought you were going to die."

She found her jaw tensing because she could feel Bellamy's eyes burning holes into her head. Thankfully, Murphy cleared his throat and started in on his _dick _speech. "Well, I hate the break up the motherly love and everything but we have grown up matters to discuss so beat it, kid." Murphy started to chuckle, "So kiss mommy goodbye and _leave._" He ordered Charlotte after the girl barely budged. Clarke was fairly certain she shot Murphy the bird as she walked out of the drop ship, leaving her bucket behind, and Clarke was also fairly certain a smug grin broke out on her face after Charlotte left.

Atom opened his mouth, probably to scold Murphy on being such an ass but Bellamy interrupted him. "Everyone out!" He barked and the boys seemed to straighten up at his orders. "And Murphy…stay the fuck away from Charlotte or I will hang you from a tree."

Murphy nodded although he seemed quite pissed.

Soon, they were alone.

"Clarke…" He almost croaked, the worry in his eyes so desperate and so filled to the brim with concern and confusion and massive amounts of stress. "You were sick and you didn't tell me?" _Hurt. _There was also a significant amount of hurt in his eyes. "I—uh—are you okay now, really or were you trying to get her to leave you alone?"

Clarke sighed, "I'm fine. I was just overheated earlier…I wasn't going to die, Charlotte just _worries _because I'm practically her guardian. There's nothing to be worried about. I was just _hot." _He stepped closer, gaining her undivided attention when he pressed his thumbs against her temples and curled his fingers in her hair. _Shattered; _it seemed like the only appropriate word to use to describe his current facial expression. He was somewhere between annoying jackass and overprotective _untitled _significant other. "Now, Bellamy Blake…don't get emotional over a little morning sickness and my sensitive skin."

He pulled her closer, pressing a wet kiss to her forehead before he wrapped his arms around her upper back. "I can't lose you, Clarke…I can't lose you or this baby so I need you to take care of yourself. I need you to tell me when things like this happen."

"There are tho—"

"Holy shit!" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows when someone's feet started to make contact with the second floor ladder. Monty looked between her and Bellamy with the wildest expression. "You two? Oh my—this is great, this is better than _great. _This is—" Bellamy was still holding her as if he needed to protect her from Monty's mad scientist appearance. "—holy shit, I can't believe you two are a thing. And…and I guess congratulations? Dude, you knocked Clarke up. Good job?" He offered his hand out to Bellamy who glared at it. Clarke thought she heard him growl but she wasn't exactly confident in her approach to addressing that _hot _sound so she let it go.

"Monty…" Clarke warned as she broke away from Bellamy, "You can't tell anyone about this. This is a s_ecret. _If I find out you've told a_nyone _at all…" She had to think of the best possible torture, "…I will make you bunk with Murphy until this baby is born. Got it?"

"M-Murphy?" Monty asked with obvious disappointment, "That's just cruel and unusual punishment right there…it's not like people aren't going to notice. You're really filling out and stuff and—" He stopped himself from continuing, eyes widening as he met Bellamy's eyes. Clarke arched an eyebrow but found herself stealing a glance down her shirt. _I am not filling out…god, am I? Am I getting fat? Oh my god…I'm going to get fat. I'm going to look like a…a…what the hell were those things in the ocean? Fuck, think…whale! I'm going to look like a goddamn whale! _Her thoughts were interrupted by Monty's sputtering, "N-n-not that I've been looking at her chest or anything, Bellamy…I really haven't….stop looking at me like that, man! I was just stating the fact that you can't keep this a secret from the next how many months. Speaking of, for future reference a possible bets—how long has this been going on?"

Bellamy's fist were balled so Clarke knew she had to step in. "It's fine, Monty…you're right, we can't keep this a secret forever but I think we need time to sort everything out."

"Well, I mean you're pregnant so you're obviously in love." Clarke hissed and Bellamy winced. Monty looked like he just found out one of those pre-war holiday figures were fake. Like, Bellamy and Clarke simultaneously destroyed everything he knew about relationships, love, and pregnancies in one short minute. "Oh, what the hell—you really did knock her up!"

"Hey!" Clarke objected, "I really don't want that to be the phrase people use around the camp so cut it out. You don't need the details of conception, Mont." She used his nickname because he really looked like he needed a hug or a pat on the back or something. "But, Bellamy and I didn't decide to have a baby because we were just dying to start a family _together. _Just because we aren't in love with each other, doesn't mean that this isn't…isn't…c'mon, Bellamy don't just stand there glaring daggers—help me out!"

"We care about each other a lot, okay? We've known each other for a month, sorry we aren't busting at the seams with confessions, roses and paper mache." Bellamy informed them _both _of how he really felt. "No, this pregnancy wasn't planned but it is obviously accepted and we're _happy _with it. Now, if you don't keep your mouth shut until Clarke decides to tell people, your tent in which you will bunk with Murphy will actually be a tree. You can be punishment buddies."

Monty processed the information and eventually nodded his head and smiled, "This is just so great!"

_**And Monty is the first person to KNOW but he's not the first person to be TOLD.  
Review! Review! Review! I loooove the feedback! I honestly never expected this story to be so widely accepted and liked but it makes me feel so happy every time I read the reviews so keep them coming. I tried to add a little humor to this but we warned, this is not the end of the "Clarke-didn't-tell-Bellamy" event. **_

_**-BROOKE **_


	9. Jasper, Sworn Protector

Chapter 9:

The blonde could bet an entire month's rations that Jasper Jordan knew of her, er, situation. Time after time she caught him _staring _at her with an unnatural amount of concern—if not unnatural, than certainly unusual. When the realization hit her, she was _angry _but she found herself eventually getting over the entire "betrayal" realizing that Monty and Jasper were a single _unit a_nd they did not keep secrets from one another. Admiral, she supposed. Her gifted friend, Monty, barely thought on the subject before spilling his guts...at least, that's what she told herself so she wouldn't strangle the destructive dynamic duo. There were three people besides herself who knew of her pregnancy, two of them only the basic details and the other one lacking a few symptomatic details. It was hard not to feel her previously sturdy walls constricting her every cell like a python until she was nice and blue. _Time, _in a wishful sense she wished she had more time to gather her thoughts before the announcements started.

But for now, her mind was swirling with a newfound level of worry for Bellamy. It'd been at least sixteen hours since she last saw him and the rising sun was killing her hazy eyes because she found herself unable to rest. Her watch said it was 7:40 AM but her mind told her it was Panic O'clock. _He should be back by now, _she internally sighed before moving a stick through the embers of last night's fire. After Monty's convenient escape from the drop ship, Bellamy informed her of his reasoning for barging through her parachute haven in the first place. He wanted to tell her he was leaving to collect the guns. _"If we don't get them now, it might be too late. We need to start training." _He told her calmly, although she imagined his original speech was much tougher and slightly disrespectful since he currently needed to keep a straight face for his boys until they had _that _discussion.

The hard one about actually telling people and establishing what they are...

Reluctantly, she nodded her head because he was _right. _The grounder could return at any point with an army despite Octavia's certainty. Her people—their people—needed protection from the enemy. But the rest of the afternoon passed eerily as people directed all their problems to her. In truth, she'd compiled too much stress over the last couple days and then an unsettling train of thought struck her. That thought being that Bellamy took their best hunters and might never return crossed. Her teeth picked at her lip as she stole glances towards the main entrance for the tenth time after she decided she wasn't going to be able to sleep. _What if he took off? What if he can't handle this? Oh my god, I can't be a single mom…I'll screw up the whole thing. I don't—_

"Charlotte said you weren't looking too good this morning." Octavia commented behind her, nearly causing Clarke to jump three feet in the air. Her friend let out a small giggle before returning to her line of conversation, "I told her it was just stress. With Bellamy gone, there's a lot more responsibility on your shoulders but she's worried about you, Clarke. After that little incident yesterday, that you failed to mention by the way…I'm just... You'd tell me if you had something life-threatening was going on, right?"

Clarke cleared her throat, "Of course, Octavia. Really, I'm fine…I just want Bellamy to return safely." Too late, she forgot she needed to sound a little displeased with his tardiness and less nervous about his well-being but she could not find it in her to actually fix her emotional slip. Candidly, she was tired of masks and charades—she felt for him, at times deeply and he fathered her baby, she should be able to publicly express whatever she was feeling for him. Which was a lot at the moment...

_Pregnancy symptom or am I just psychotic?_

"Wow, that's…unexpected, I think. What the hell happened on your day trip with my brother? You two hook up?" Octavia arched an eyebrow and Clarke shook her head. She could tell that Octavia was reading her and knew she was hiding something but Clarke was also sure she recognized that she was also telling a version of the truth. "Uh, Clarke…do you _like _my brother?"

No response.

Rather than answering the question, her mind drifted to the darkness of last night. Charlotte cried as usual but eventually she found peace. Still, Clarke's mind was filled with _other _thoughts. The way she wanted Bellamy beside her, the way she missed his scent and his comments and his gravelly voice and how it tickled her ear. She _liked _Bellamy...cared for him and if she were being completely honest, there was just something about him that compelled her—made her obsessively think about him even if she still whole-heartedly believed he was a dick. Maybe her emotions were prompted by the pregnancy, maybe she was forming a connection with him due to the baby but she couldn't _shake it _and she couldn't find a reason to think there was something wrong with her forming a connection with the father of her child that surpassed their initial opinions of each other.

They were, like most things, evolving.

Her long lashes touched her cheeks before she met Octavia's eyes, "You _do _like my brother…and not just as a friend, oh my god you're completely smitten."

"Smitten, really Octavia? What are we—"

"I can say whatever I goddamn please, Princess." The brunette exhaled loudly, "Don't you worry, Clarke. I'm going to get you with my brother because you both deserve to be happy. I'm not saying it's going to be easy because I know you two are both stubborn…but don't give up on this sudden crush. I can make it happen, you'll see."

"The thing is, Oc—" Clarke stopped talking when the gate opened. For the first time that morning, she felt relatively at ease. She moved too quickly, jumping up on the balls of her feet so she could welcome the boy's home. Jasper seemed to catch the signs of her mid-trip because he caught her right before she hit the ground. She would find a way to blame Bellamy. They stood awkwardly for a second, Jasper cradling her like she was a cripple who needed help walking, and possibly standing. It was hard to judge just how far his help extended. He looked down at her, eyes wide because he knew, that she knew, _he knew. _An audible gulp echoed in the air between them. "Jas…" She warned in a hushed whisper, "If you breathe a fucking word—"

"Aw, don't you two look nice a cozy." Murphy's voice overrode anything she planned to threaten Jasper with. "Even the Princess has to get a little lovin', right?" Out the corner of her eye, she watched Bellamy stiffen. His muscles were so tight, so coiled as if he were prepared to take Murphy down as soon as she gave him a hint of a signal.

"Back off, man." Jasper told him loudly, his chest puffing out as if Clarke assigned him the title 'Protector of the Womb' with her dagger filled glare. "You don't know what you're talking about." Still, she appreciated his effort. It was nice to have good, reliable friends.

"Defending her honor?" The asshole snorted, "How noble? Tell me, are you Prince Charming or the Clown?" _Oh, hell no..._

She didn't understand why he _had _to be that way.

"Murphy!" Bellamy barked, stepping closely behind his comrade. His eyes met hers as if to ask her if she were okay, like Murphy's words packed punches and razor blades instead of his own insecurities. "Leave her alone or you'll have me to deal with directly, you understand?" He clenched his jaw as Murphy swung around to look at him. Clarke mentally pleaded with him to contain himself. No need to make a scene. "Now, I believe you have some clips to go through, correct? Assist Raven."

"Yes, _sir._" Murphy scoffed before turning towards Clarke again, bowing in front of her to make a scene before he headed in the direction of Raven's tent. An uncomfortable silence settled over Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper and Octavia. At least, she felt uncomfortable under Jasper's puppy dog loyalty and Bellamy's analytical, disapproving, overprotective gaze. Octavia just appeared to be confused with the mutual respect they were displaying quite recently.

Too many unanswered questions, not enough time in her case, though.

Clarke was thankful when she averted her gaze and found Miller with a nice gash on his forehead. His palm covered the extent of it but she knew it was managable. She really just wanted to avoid the continuation of the awkward moment. Mumbling softly, she walked away from the group and told Miller to follow her into the drop ship.

Upon her departure, she barely heard Jasper squeak, "There is nothing going on with me and Clarke, just so you know. I would never—well, I _would _I guess but Clarke looks like the type to eat a man alive and I imagine she has a type...If we were ever to get together in that capacity it would be for my mind. She appreciates intelligence and I'm going to shut up now because I am clearly rambling—please, Octavia punch me in the throat before I say something stupid." Jasper pleaded and Octavia furrowed her brows. It was clear she felt out of the loop but how was one to explain without hurting her feelings? If she was going to find out that Bellamy impregnated Clarke, it was going to be from her older brother and most likely Clarke, herself. Not from a boy who wore goggles as a fashion accessory.

"I have guns to look at." Bellamy grumbled, stealing a glance towards the drop ship before he walked in the direction of Raven's tent with Atom on his tail. He looked like he was going to punch something, or hug it. Octavia wasn't exactly sure what he was going for with that screwed up expression on his face. Fucked, maybe?

Either way, she knew she had to help Clarke let her feelings run wild and gain her brother's attention.

REVIEW:

_Confusion, confusion. Jasper knows their secret! How many more jabs can Bellamy take before he hurts Murphy? And what about Octavia—her little plan might become a hilarious problem in the future…_

_Let me know what you're thinking! Thanks!_


	10. Goggles: The Camp Snitch

Chapter 10:

Her pale eyelids were clamped tightly as shivers pulsated through her aching form. The tremors erupted through her body as the sun reached its apex, her eyes swimming around the metal walls of the drop ship. Teeth pressed against her lip, she let out a feral whimper—her body racked with torturous nausea and exhaustion. Even as she trembled, she knew she was profusely sweating once more and her gray shirt was the untimely victim of the side effects of her pregnancy. Medically, she knew this wasn't normal—knew this meant something was _different _compared to other pregnancies but she irrationally wanted to ignore the fact that something could go wrong, or that it was more complicated than other pregnancies. Unfortunately, even if something was wrong she wasn't well-versed on pregnancies. And sure, Bellamy _delivered _Octavia and he could retain information like a goddamn computer _but _he wasn't any more _informed _as she was.

Clarke knew she would have to speak to her mother, she also knew what her mother would say. _"This pregnancy is not good for you. You need to be concerned about survival right now. How can you possibly hope to survive when you're ill?" _There would be a fight, there would be facts and there would most likely be tears because Clarke was feeling quite emotional.

But, parenthood is about sacrifice, right? She made the decision to contact her mother as soon as dinner was served so she would have the necessary privacy to speak to the woman. Wishfully, she wanted Bellamy to do it with her but that would mean admitting there was a problem, listening to him rant about it, watching him freak out a little bit, and then dealing with the aftermath of his overprotective, dominant personality. Truth be told, she was just too tired to deal with the dramatics of Bellamy Blake.

Clarke rested her head in her palms, mentally willing any future patients from harming themselves so she could _calm _herself. If she took deep breaths rather than the shallow ones escaping her lips, she could successfully prevent herself from losing her entire lunch on the needed medical supplies. Her forehead pressed against the metal table and shut her eyes—much like before, she started to slip into a form of sleep.

"—Clarke! Clarke!" It was Jasper and he sounded…concerned? Her eye shot open and she rose, swaying back and forth as she steadied herself. Jasper gripped her elbows tightly, his brown eyes widening as he took her in. His voice echoed off the walls of the drop ship as if she was trapped in a cave. _It's getting worse, _Clarke thought to herself but it was all too hazy. "I'm going to get Bellamy, okay?" Jasper told her in a brokenly, tame voice. He cracked but she could recognize that he was trying to keep it together for her sake.

"No, Jas—" She argued, attempting to let go of him but only falling more into his lanky figure.

He raised his eyebrows disapprovingly and shook his head, "It's not up for discussion, Clarke." Jasper, the guy that blows things up by accident and trips over his own feet religiously was talking to her like a _child. _He was surprisingly firm in his approach, "I'm getting him."

"I'm fine!" Clarke couldn't help but fall into the teenager part of her. She'd been using the word _fine _too often and people were accepting it left and right—but not anymore, Jasper Jordan was not going to accept it.

He cleared his throat, "Would Bellamy accept that answer?"

"He—"

"Didn't think so…" Jasper declared before helping her up on the table and leaving her alone. She thought about fleeing but she wasn't strong enough to run without being noticed. She wondered how Bellamy would react to Jasper's plea to join him in the drop ship. She imagined his eyes would widen, he would push Jasper out of the way because he was the type to do so and he would storm her little haven.

She kicked her feet back and forth, slamming her heels into the metal table legs. Clarke heard him before she saw him, somehow managing a quick turn of her lips she met his worried eyes. "Clarke?" He huskily, croaked when he saw her lack of color and overall discomfort. _This _was why she didn't want him to know about the extent of her condition. He would worry too much and god-knows what he stopped working on to come to her "rescue."

"I'm fine." Clarke nodded along with her words but she could tell he didn't believe her. He took a step closer, and then another because it was evident that she wanted him to. He positioned himself until he was pressed against the table between her legs. He touched her forehead with his own.

"No, you're not…" He whispered softly to her, aware that Jasper was taking in the entire moment like heroin. There was a wide smile on his lips despite the situation. Bellamy continued, "You're sick, god—" He caressed her cheek and she turned her head into it, "—you're so sick." There was something helpless in his tone that caused her heart to break. "Tell me what I can do, Clarke…I want to help you."

"I'm not sick, Bellamy…I'm just pregnant." It sounded like a moan but she did not care, "Being here…being this guy, is all the help I need from you." She lowered her voice because she felt like she was going to throw up, "I see the real you, Bellamy Blake…and you are everything I—"

"Baby, you're sweating through your clothes and you look like you're about to drop. That's not normal…" He cleared his throat, clearly putting his walls back together. Her face grew heated because she realized how deep she'd gone. Immediately, she regretted it. There was clearly a line and she was playing tight-rope on it. His hand lingered on her face, though and that put her at ease. "I'm putting you on bedrest." _Hence the walls…_Clarke thought foolishly, _he's trying to order me around. _

"What? No!" Clarke vehemently shook her head, "You're not putting me on anything! I'm fine…Bellamy, I'm fine." She looked at Jasper pleadingly but he steeled his face against her desperate glare. "It's just—god, I can handle it!"

"I'm putting you on bedrest until I'm confident you're okay." He put his other hand on the side of her face so she would have to meet his eyes. "I've told you before that I can't lose you or this baby so I'm going to take care of you…and right now, this is the only thing I _know _I can do. We'll research and I'll…I'll talk to Jaha and then you're mother and we'll see what we can do from our end. Then, you and me are going to have a discussion about your hours in this med-bay."

"You're going to talk to my _mom_?"

"I can't lose you."

Clarke sighed, "What are we going to tell people, Bellamy?"

"The truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes!" Jasper clapped his hands, "Yes, yes and I can rub it in everyone's face that I knew before them…except Mont…"

-x-

**Review!**


	11. Return To Me (Now or Never)

Chapter 11:

She was incredibly weak once her day ended, not so much from her pregnancy but the fact that she stayed awake all night anticipating Bellamy's return. Unfortunately, with her frequent waves of nausea she hadn't gotten a proper nap in. Maternally, she knew she needed to take care of both of her children—Charlotte and the baby—but she really wanted to dive into her uncomfortable bed and hibernate until the baby was due. Of course, she would never admit that to Bellamy because _he _would be inclined to let her remain in bed. Clarke needed to make sure Charlotte ate and then went to bed instead of fighting sleep to prevent nightmares. Then, she needed to eat her own rations and repeat the process of _hopefully _resting.

Of course, if Bellamy stuck to his orders despite her future and planned argument she'd be spending a lot of time in bed memorizing the parachute pattern. On a logical level, she understood why Bellamy was putting his foot down and demanding she take-it-easy because she was intelligent; _smart enough _to recognize that pregnancy, child-birth, and maintaining and nurturing a growing child would be hard. Far too easily for any type of comfort, she could miscarry due to the foreign environment and stress. It scared her. It _really _scared her.

As soon as she approached the rations table to scrounge up some food Charlotte and her, Jasper and Monty started to hover. "Don't get that pack—" Monty started, indicating the smaller ration pack in the group.

"Whoa, not that one!" Jasper exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. _I can't deal with this for the next eight months, _Clarke thought as she listened to Monty continue. Her hand still held the pack until Jasper quickly slapped it right out of her grip.

"—it has less in it, I think." Monty completed his speech, his voice changing as his eyes darkened in the direction of his best friend. Clarke imagined he was telepathically cursing Jasper. In an attempt to fix the tension, he passed Clarke a fuller pack. "Here, take this one…" and then another one, "and this one. Yeah, you should take two since you're eating for two. Or three. Jas, what's the likelihood for twins on a radiation soaked planet, hm? I should calculate that—we should calculate that so we're prepared. Okay? Hey, if you have twins and they're both boys maybe you should name them after Jasper and me. Your _favorite _boys. That would be cool but if you have twin—"

"Just stop…" Clarke begged, looking at the packs in her hand. She turned to go in the opposite direction but the boys barricaded her in. Her face was pale with the mere mention of twins—she wasn't certain she could handle one baby, let alone two. The thought of two little children with Bellamy's attitude and her stubbornness made her _cringe. _It made her stomach churn, or maybe it was the smell of boar meat singing her nose hairs.

"Are you going to throw up?" Monty asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

Jasper panicked before Monty could inform him that she wasn't going to throw up and she wasn't even clammy, "Oh my god! I'm going to get Bellamy! You—you purse your lips or something!" He yelled and started to run in the opposite direction. Clarke followed his figure until she found him in front of Bellamy. Her heart squeezed, almost stopping when she met his brown eyes. _I'm fine, _she mouthed but Bellamy seemed to focus more on what Jasper was saying rather than her opinion. It wasn't long before both boys were walking towards her and Monty.

"I'm sorry…" Monty claimed before Bellamy came to a stop in front of them with Jasper ducking his head so he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Clarke rolled her eyes in the direction of Bellamy, "I'm fine, Bellamy—dammit, stop!" He reached a hand up like he planned to hold her but she smacked it away. "No, listen to me…I'm fine except for the fact that I am being suffocated by overprotective, testosterone-filled idiots! Now, I need to make sure Charlotte eats and put her to bed—unless you're going to do it, Jasper? You seem so eager to help!"

"Clarke—" Bellamy warned but she cut him off.

"Now, I'm tired and I'm ready to go to sleep an—"

"—I'll put Charlotte to bed. Go to my tent, eat, and take off your uncomfortable clothes then go to _sleep._" Clarke took in a deep breath because he was once more telling her what to do. But, she also took in that deep breath because he _wanted _her to sleep with him. Clarke wanted to be with him, too. And he was taking care of Charlotte for her.

_God, who are you? _

"Okay." Clarke nodded her head, "Yeah…okay."

"Okay?" Bellamy was shocked that she was agreeing with him. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Okay. Yeah, so get to it." She rolled her eyes and he smirked down at her in response.

-x-

Clarke felt him moving her body over his until all of her weight pressed against his warm skin. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which brought a warm blush to her face. He hummed her name, his hands playing with the ends of her hair. "You scare me." Bellamy commented softly in the dead of the night, the only sound being her surprisingly heavy breathing and his deep, gravelly voice. "So stubborn, so intelligent…and I am completely taken by you. I never would have thought that the Princess of the Ark would be in my bed, carrying my child…"

"I'm supposed to be dead." Clarke bit her lip, "Instead, I'm bringing new life into the world. You never thought you would have a family because of Octavia…you know, I imagined a family but then I got arrested and my dad got executed…and it wasn't even a thought anymore. Grieving in solitary, realizing that all my dreams and hopes for the future were over…"

He moved his hand to her cheek, "Life is not predictable."

"I have to tell Wells, eventually…even if we aren't—he should hear it from me rather than his father or worse, my mother." Clarke told him, "I'm sure you want to tell Octavia."

"Yeah…she's going to be happy." Bellamy whispered, "She'll be the first Aunt in a century. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Raven needs to know and I feel like we should also tell Miller…but everyone else…" Clarke sighed heavily, "They can just find out on their own. No point in holding some large announcement."

"And what do we tell them…about you and me? I imagine they'll have the same reaction as Monty." His hand pressed against her own, his fingers curling in the spaces between her own. It was his way of telling her that he _wanted _them to be a couple.

"We tell them the truth." Clarke shrugged, "Whatever that may be…"

He cleared his throat, "I want…when this baby is born, I don't want us to be _just _friends, Clarke. I want to be with you."

"I guess I can live with that." She nearly giggled when he pressed a quick kiss to her head. "You scare me, too."

_Review!_

_Talk with Jaha coming up as well as confrontations with Abby and Wells. Any suggestions?_

_Don't worry, Jasper and Monty are far from DONE with being overprotective and in Jasper's case, a major snitch. _


	12. Morning Miracles

Chapter 12:

It's far too easy to forget Earth is dangerous.

The glow of Earth's rotation once more granting them the necessary light to survive caused her eyes to sparkle, fractals of golden streams rained down on her pale skin in the confines of his tent. Her body lifted and fell with breaths that alerted Bellamy she was awake. Clarke felt the feathery caresses of his abrasive lips against the soft skin of her exposed shoulder. The shift of his blankets moving with his body happened to be the loudest noise she'd heard all morning. It was their first morning as a couple, as two people in a _committed _relationship with a baby on the way. Clarke desperately wanted it to be perfect and prayed her best friend, Morning Sickness, didn't make an appearance. There was a soft chill on her skin as he positioned himself to press into her back. With difficulty, she contained a moan. As special as this moment was, she didn't want to sound _too eager. _

It wasn't until she could feel his obvious w_ant _for her that she remembered how little clothing they were wearing. The only article he wore was his thin cotton briefs, and she was wearing her underwear and a tank-top she'd borrowed from Octavia. In her defense, she got _hot _when he wrapped his arms around her in the middle of the night. Bellamy really didn't have an excuse, but his reasoning was sound. He always slept in the bare minimum.

Bellamy placed his calloused hand against her upper arm before using his other hand to move her hair from the back of her neck. He laid a long, opened mouth kiss against her skin. "Clarke," He whispered, "You okay?" _With this—_was left unspoken but it was certainly implied. She was nervous, their first time was quick and passionate and simply sex. It was her _first _time. It crossed her mind that, as long as their relationship worked out, he would be the only person she'd ever been with. Every moan, every groan, every whimper would belong to him—it would be because of _him. _Pulling her out of her thoughts, Bellamy snaked an arm around her body until his palm rested against her flat stomach.

Twisting her body until she faced him, she found herself shocked with the amount of worry in his brown orbs. Truly, he was beautiful. Everything about Bellamy Blake was Earth—sharp lines, edges and angles with a rugged tinge. She dreamt about Earth her entire life, those sharp lines, those edges, those angles. Clarke was taken by him and feared she would never regain her former self—not that she wanted to regain her cold demeanor towards him. Chastely, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips as a reply. He smirked when he pulled away, perfecting his angle so he could recapture her mouth again; his tongue outlining the soft skin.

He broke the kiss once more, pausing a millimeter away from her to steal the air from her mouth until she was completely dizzy—touched by arousal and a lack of oxygen. "You're killing me, Blake." She told him with a breathy laugh, "I swear…" He rolled her body onto her back so he could hover over her skin. With a gentle tug, he aligned himself so he could shove his hips into hers. A sharp moan escaped her lips before she gripped the small hairs on his neck and forced his mouth to connect with her lips. It was a crushing embrace, deepening when she flicked her tongue against his swollen lips. The sound of blankets crumbling, harsh breaths and desperate moans could not conceal the distinctive sound of their teeth clicking together.

Bellamy grabbed her wrists, chuckling because he knew she liked it, and moved them above her head. "Not as much as you're killing me, Clarke…" He promised before he kissed her again, his hands quickly removing her tank top.

-x-

It was late morning by the time Bellamy pulled himself away from her drowsy form. He was well-aware of the repercussions of their morning but he couldn't find it in him to care. There would be rumors and whispers all day concerning where the two leaders _were _and how long they'd _been _in his tent. He rose, reaching for his t-shirt and his discarded boxers. He knew what was coming so he quickly spoke up, "Don't even think about leaving this bed today, Princess…or I'll put Jasper in this tent with you and he can just stare at you with those goddamn goggles on." He was chuckling but the dark gleam in his eyes told her that he was being absolutely serious.

His mind was still replaying her moans over and over again, the way she cursed in a coarse whisper like she _had _to say something to tell him he was doing her the way she needed him to. The sweat drying on his skin from the third round was causing goosebumps to appear on his forearms. For someone so serious and stoic, she sure did have a lot of energy. He hated to say that he could barely keep up with her.

And he was far more experienced.

"How hypocritical of you…" Clarke pulled her body up, holding the blanket to her chest to conceal her naked figure. "All that _exercise _and now you want me to take it easy?" She arched an eyebrow disapprovingly but the satisfied glow of her skin didn't help her point. It was one of her better moments, where nausea didn't overflow her senses.

He felt a warm blush moving to his cheeks as she analyzed him. There was a playful undertone in her stare that made his heart accelerate. "Well, that—" He pulled his shirt over his head quickly and resumed staring at her, "—is something I can control, Princess. How fast we go…" His smirk widened, "How hard we go… I can control _that _but I can't control the other _important _things."

She frowned, "But, really, bedrest? I can compromise on hours…just don't make me stay in bed all day."

He raised his hand to tell her to stop talking, "Clarke…baby as soon as I talk to your mom and Jaha, we'll talk about what you're going to do—what we're going to do but until then, please humor me and stay here."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

-x-

"Come back for more?" Clarke asked with her eyes closed tightly, her face in his pillow as she inhaled his scent. Hours had passed and she could officially say that she hated bedrest. The occasional shout and series of laughter did not make her feel any better about being stuck in a home created out of spare parachute lining and whatever salvageable parts of the drop ship. Her mind concocted a plan for permanent settlement but she discounted it, claiming eventually that it was idealistic in a world where every meal with a struggle. How could they build a quaint little house for their children—dammit, she was doing it again—_child _if they couldn't even survive the upcoming winter as well as possible starvation?

Even trapped in her head thinking about the camp, she knew it was better than talking to her mother or talking to Jaha. Clarke knew talking to her mother would be tense, awkward and there was good chance that Clarke would become pissed off and hang up on her mom again. She could prepare herself for Abby's wrath but she didn't know where to begin with pardoning Bellamy. Jaha couldn't see the work, the effort—the blood, sweat, and tears he put forth to semi-stabilize their ragtag society. It wasn't like they were working with the best people, either. Criminals. Those labeled disposable by society. They'd been considerably successful given their depleted resources, their faulty landing and the people involved.

Clarke heard Bellamy saying _he _would talk to Jaha and her mom but she had no intentions of letting him do it by himself even if she was simply holding his hand during the Jaha part. They were together now—even though, she could confidently say that she would defend him even if they weren't involved, even if she weren't pregnant with his child. Bellamy deserved a second chance just like everyone else on the ground.

Too late for comfort, she discovered the person clearing their throat was not Bellamy. "So, it's true? You and Bellamy are together? What the hell, Clarke?" Wells asked her sternly, the betrayal evident in his tone of voice. Immediately, she straightened herself well-aware of her state of undress as she pulled the blanket to her body. It was only pure luck that she was wearing her bra and her underwear.

"Yeah" seemed to be the only response she could come up with as she fought to conceal all of her ivory skin from his eyes.

He shook his head, his hands nervously moving at his sides. Wells gritted his teeth before he threw a fact at her, "He shot my dad."

"I know." Clarke nearly whispered because she hadn't told Wells that she knew. The hurt in his eyes killed her and if they weren't in a weird limbo between former friends and political allies, she would have felt sorry for him. She cautiously told him, "You don't have to tell me what he's done wrong, you don't have to tell me anything for that matter. Bellamy and I are together and there's nothing in the foreseeable future that can change that." _Nothing. _As she said it out loud, she knew it was true. They were too stubborn to let foolish things destroy them. He wanted her. She wanted him. They were starting a family and it was the beginning to forever in her mind. They could make it…

Her former friend balled up his fist, "What changed, huh? A week ago you wanted to choke him out in the med-bay and now what? You're a happy couple?"

She bit her lip and much like telling Bellamy, she confessed rapidly. "I'm pregnant and Bellamy's the father." Wells faced dropped and he took a step back. Then another, as he shook his head. _Is he crying? _Clarke opened her mouth to say something comforting but she couldn't think of anything. He loved her and she had feelings for another man—she was starting a family with another man. What could she say? She didn't reciprocate his feelings. He was a friend. He used to be her friend. "My mom knows about the baby, Wells so don't think you can run off and tell someone this time."

"Clarke, I didn't—"

Bellamy walked in the tent with a rations pack and stopped in his tracks. Clarke noted the smears of dirt across his shirt and mentally scolded him for being so messy. Who was going to go to the river to wash his shirt? Certainly not he…and he no longer had the luxury of his harem to do his bidding. Sure, he could make Miller—_focus, Clarke! _

He could read people fairly well and whatever conversation Wells and Clarke were having was not a good one. He could tell by the expression on his _girlfriend's _face and Wells' overall body language. Bellamy assumed Clarke just told him the great news of their pregnancy and Chancellor Junior was not taking it well. "I would leave but this is my tent." He bluntly turned to Wells as a way of telling him to stand down, "What, no congratulations?"

"Bellamy…" Clarke started and he listened to her warning for once. He didn't want to upset his princess one day into their new relationship. He still didn't appreciate the balled fists or the scowl on Wells' face. Clarke was supposed to be relaxing—she was supposed to be stress-free for the entire day until they could talk to her mom. He made sure to keep people away from his tent, he'd warned the entire med-bay and put Jasper in charge of watching the flap to make sure Clarke didn't sneak out. He'd taken his job far too seriously but at least he was doing it…

Clarke turned her attention back to Wells, "You didn't, what?" He captured her attention with what sounded like a confession. _If he says I didn't mean for this to happen…if he says his name, if he says the word floated I will lose it. _

Wells closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a deep breath before pointing at Bellamy, "It's really not the best time." Wells glared at him, "This is between you and me…"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Bellamy. We're the leaders of this camp. We're together. Personal or professional, it might concern us both." _Please don't confess your undying love. I cannot deal with that right now. I can't deal with any of this right now. _Bellamy seemed pleased with her defense and she hoped she could continue PART II: Defense Against the Jaha Boys after everyone went to bed.

"I didn't tell him about your father, Clarke."

_**Review!**_

_**I was going to add the confrontations to this chapter but 1). I like cliffhangers and 2). I didn't want too much happening in one chapter. But I typically update pretty quickly so don't worry!**_

_**Abby/Clarke/Bellamy confrontation NEXT, I promise!**_

_**-Brooke. **_


	13. Here 'Lies' The Illusion of You & Me

Chapter 13:

Her silence showered down on him like a nuclear thunderstorm; the radiation dripping down her tear soaked face as she struggled to find a version of stability. Bellamy observed her facial expression, noting that she was broken. Over the last week, he'd seen her cry more than ever and it was starting to assault his heart like the bullets he spent the entire day sifting through. Her teeth sunk into her lip and she bit out a rough sob before her head fell into her hands. The best he could do, the only thing he could truly do, was wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her shaking body to his chest. Wells parted after his vague confession, leaving Bellamy in charge of his post-destructive mess. Luckily, Bellamy didn't mind comforting her. Luckily, he was falling in love with the weeping blonde.

"My mom…" She repeated over and over again because it was too hard to express it. It was too difficult to explain that her mother—her _own mother—_was the reason her father was propelled into space so violently. Clarke would never forget the brief fear on his face before she lost him forever. Unlike the dead they buried outside the wall, her father burned to the Earth like a shooting star, there was not a gravesite for him. He was the most influential person in her life and he'd been taken away from her. He was her anchor; the person who kept her grounded and compassionate. And her mother….her mother let a seventeen year old take responsibility for her actions and allowed her daughter to get arrested on treason charges. She allowed Clarke to sit _alone _for the better part of a year without any interaction. For what? Devotion to the council. The godforsaken council who'd wronged most of the delinquents Clarke lived with.

Her fingers curled into her blonde strands, the metal bracelet pressing against her face as well as the scent of Bellamy. _I want it off, _she thought, remembering her speech concerning the bracelets when they first landed. _Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? _It was odd how the circumstances changed—suddenly the only people she cared about were on Earth and the Ark held some type of darker meaning she didn't want to consider.

Clarke shook her head quickly, "I don't want her involved…I don't want her involved with our baby, Bellamy." Her confession was muffled into the dirty cotton of his shirt but he could hear her words with perfect clarity.

He sucked in a deep breath, already telling Clarke what he was going to say. Leave it up to him to be rational at the least opportune time. "We need her, Clarke." He hated the sob that racked through her body in response—he felt like he was letting her down, like he wasn't being strong enough for her. "I want to give you everything you want…but I can't let you risk your life or the life of our child because you are hurt and betrayed. That doesn't mean I don't understand…I do. If I were you, I would—god, you know what I would do but I need you to be level-headed and I need you to _get through this._" He tried to sound calm the whole time but as the tension increased in his tent, he knew that he needed to be affectionate. "I care about you…and I know you're strong. I know you can compartmentalize until we no longer require her assistance."

"She killed him."

"The council ki—"

"Don't defend her. She _had to know _that he was going to get floated. He wanted to save people and instead she killed him to save what? Save me? They were going to kill me, too! She sacrificed her entire family because of her blind, mistaken loyalty to the council." Clarke shook her head, "That is unforgivable and I won't let a person like that around my child—a child she doesn't even want me to have in the first place."

-x-

"It could very well be a mixture of anemia and Hyperemesis Gravidarum…" Doctor Griffin informed her daughter with pursed lips, clearly upset with the fact that she was having a child as well as having complications so early in the pregnancy. "…but I can't diagnosis you with accuracy. The Hyperemesis Gravidarum typically passes after the twentieth week whereas anemia—"

Clarke's skin prickled at the sound of her voice, the way she disapproved of her choice to keep her child. "I know what anemia is." She said flatly, "My red blood cells are low. Typically, iron and folic acid supplements are used but it's not like we have that luxury here."

"Hence the reason you shouldn't be doing this." Abby summarized with a twitch of her lip as if she said the one thing that could signify a win. Her mother continued, "You're a child, Clarke. You've come to me with two problems this week concerning you're pregnancy. Obviously, you can't handle this. The best action would be to terminate as soon as possible. Given, I don't understand how you could be this idiotic to get pregnant in the first place but I would assume you could accept some type of responsibility for your actions and take care of it."

A low growl broke through Bellamy's lips despite his promise to stay completely silent while she talked to her mother about her condition. He insisted they take care of her health first, then discuss the possibility of a pardon, and then the official "meet-the-mother" afterwards. At this point, the plan seemed to be rapidly changing. He pushed himself forward before he was by her side, "Bellamy…" Clarke warned but he settled on the other wobbly stool with a loud huff anyway. His hand tangled with hers underneath the table before he grabbed his own headset with his other hand.

"Please take offense when I say your daughter as well as myself can handle this." Bellamy gruffly stated, throwing her a look of respect and slight embarrassment before he continued, "You're failing to realize that we've survived on this planet for a month with the bare minimal amount of assistance from the Ark. Together, Clarke and I have kept these teenagers alive. The situation is not ideal, we did not plan on having a child but for you to imply that she should kill our baby because—"

"Bellamy Blake." Abby cut him off, "You're a very wanted man in the eyes of the council. Are you saying you're the father of this child?"

"Yes." He clenched his jaw tightly because her mother's tone was beyond disrespectful, balancing on degrading and uppity when she said his name.

Her mother released a long breath, "Another reason to terminate this pregnancy. He's a killer, Clarke—"

"Can you shut the fuck up for a minute?" Clarke thought out loud before she pressed her lips together in a tight line. Her mother was silent—her face unreadable as she contemplated her daughter's words. Clarke tossed her headset so she could get some type of privacy. "I'm really trying Bellamy, I'm _really _trying to do this for our child but she is beyond reason. For her to talk to _you _like that…I'm sorry. You…" He leaned in, pressing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth to shut her up.

Bellamy shook his head, "Their opinion doesn't bother me…not their opinion of me." He sighed as he squeezed her hand tighter, "But their opinion of you because of me, bothers me." He looked like he was going to kiss her again—harder this time like their morning but instead he frowned. "She's berating me on getting you pregnant. _Doctor Griffin, _I am listening to you—I'm just refusing to accept your point of view."

Clarke placed the headset back to her ears, "We want to speak to Jaha."

"What?"

"We. Want. To. Speak. To. Jaha." Clarke told her calmly and watched her mother slowly gesture for someone to get Jaha. "I will be a good mother to my child, mom because I know what _not _to do. As much as I value my role in this society, I won't ever let my job control my ability to parent. You killed dad. You turned him in and you let Wells take the blame. It looks like you're willing to sacrifice any child as long as it means your life is uninterrupted. You let me hate my best friend and let me feel absolutely alone after you turned dad in. You let me get arrested. Given, I don't understand how you could be this loyal to a council of corruption but I do assume you'll accept some type of responsibility and shut the hell up when it comes to my choice to have this baby with Bellamy."

Abby stood up, "Jaha will speak to you now."

Bellamy inhaled sharply once her mother disappeared, replaced by the Chancellor. "Bellamy Blake…I—"

"Chancellor, before you start the whole ego thing where you launch into how you've been waiting to hear from him…I want to say something. Bellamy Blake is the father of my child. By now, I'm sure my mother has informed you, don't pretend to be shocked." She paused, "You killed my father because he disobeyed a council ruling—because he was willing to die to inform the people. Don't make the same mistake by sentencing another innocent man to death."

"He is far—"

"I am not finished." Clarke was stern as if she were scolding a child for interrupting an adult. "By now, you've researched Bellamy and have established his motive for coming to Earth. Octavia. The person he loves with everything he has. He would do anything to protect her, you have to understand that. Just like you would protect Wells and I will protect my child."

"It's not that simple Clarke. Loving someone doesn't give him the rig—"

"I was willing to die for my sister just like you were willing to sacrifice 100 teenagers for the possibility of life. But, I did not come up with the plan to assassinate you by myself. There is someone in your ranks that wants you dead. Now, that same person wants me dead and almost…" Clarke could read Bellamy's mind, could feel his guilt. It made sense, now. It made sense why he was guilty about Dax. Dax wasn't targeting him as a leader, he was targeting him because he was ordered to. She moved her other hand to cup his, "If you want the name of the person who wants you dead, you will pardon me."

Jaha took his time contemplating his option before he opened his mouth, "Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned for your crimes. Now, tell me who gave you the gun."

-x-

They were elated when they exited the drop ship, so much so that Bellamy's hands tangled in her blonde hair and brought her lips to his in front of the entire camp—at least, those who were still awake. She nearly purred into it until Monty and Jasper appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on?" Jasper asked eagerly, "How can we help? What can we do to fix Clarke getting sick?"

Bellamy groaned, suddenly not-so-grateful for their hovering personalities. He wanted to kiss Clarke until she forgot about her mother. He wanted to repeatedly bring her lips to his until the adrenaline of being free was completely out of his system. Clarke spoke up, "Anemia, apparently I need iron in my system and Mont…I need you to look for something that can manage Hyperemesis Gravidarum in the archives. My mother wasn't exactly forthcoming…"

"Anything, yeah!" Monty's eyes widened with a sudden sense of purpose. "I'll get right on that! Uh, anything else? Do you need a foot rub? Back rub?"

Bellamy raised his palm in the direction of the boys, "You're not going to touch her."

Jasper swallowed hard, "Nope. We aren't going to touch her. Right, Mont?"

"Only if she wants me to touch her." Monty nodded along as if he was saying the right thing but Bellamy's eyes only narrowed. "I'm just going to go in this direction now…"

Clarke leaned into Bellamy as Jasper followed Monty away towards the drop ship. "I think we should tell Octavia, now."

"Now?"

"In light of things…" She smiled, "C'mon, we're starting a family and you were just pardoned. We have reason to celebrate. If we don't tell her before Jasper and Monty combust…or before Wells tells someone, we'll have hell to pay for."

-x-

**I didn't want to get too nasty with the confrontation but that doesn't mean it's over. Abby is stubborn as well as Clarke and Bellamy. Naturally, the problem is not over. Review! Review! I love the feedback (especially the long reviews, thank you!) I know Bellamy and Clarke are mushy in this story but I like writing mushy. **

**I'd really like some suggestions concerning Jasper and Monty—some funny things they could do during the course of the pregnancy.**

***I know Octavia's reaction is important but I'm really starting to plan out the Miller/ Murphy/ Atom reaction seeing as they don't know how much Clarke means to Bellamy yet.* **

**I know I've spent 13 chapters in the setting of a week so expect the next few to feature lapses in time. Should I go month by month or…? **

_Brooke! _


	14. Reaction: Octavia

Chapter 14:

The blissful feeling faded once Clarke was tightly packed in her tent with both of the Blake siblings, no sign of Charlotte anywhere. There was an awkward silence crashing around them until Octavia finally released a huff and begrudgingly said, "I heard from the entire camp about your relationship, save it." With that, she tightly crossed her arms to indicate that she was clearly annoyed with the situation—not so much the relationship, but because she wasn't the first to know. Clarke wondered if it was Wells' angry sputtering or one of the former harem spurting off half-baked facts with a bitter twist. Somehow, it bothered her that word was spreading so rapidly.

The insecure part of her tried to the rational, claiming the simplest explanation for their relationship was the fact that she was pregnant with his child and they wanted to try the _family _thing. If Clarke hadn't become pregnant, they would have been dealing with this for years, maybe. The building sexual tension, the half-hearted actions….it all would have taken time to evolve without her accidental impregnation. There wasn't a doubt it her mind that harvested the ignorant thought that people would overlook the fact that she was pregnant with his child and suddenly, he was the face of commitment.

It struck her pointedly when she thought about Bellamy's initial reaction. She was more than aware that he would soon realize he could be a father and a successful bachelor at the same time. Almost instantly, she regretted the thought. Bellamy cared for her, didn't he? It was not the time to get cold feet about their brand new relationship.

Sex—maybe that was a little too far but they lived on Earth. If someone likes someone, they better fucking do something about it before another disaster strikes. Still, she could have waited longer than a few hours to jump his bones. The thought caused her cheeks to turn a pinkish color before she released a heavy sigh and directed all her attention to the younger Blake, "Octavia…it happened so fast that there wasn't any time to…I think I speak for both of us when I say—" She side-glanced to observe Bellamy's reaction to her words, "—we're sorry we didn't tell you ourselves." He nodded along, agreeing with her apology before he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We're actually here to tell you something else." Suddenly, the orange of the tent fabric seemed entirely interesting to Clarke as Bellamy's voice succumbed to the oblique awkwardness filling the tent. "You see, a month back Clarke and I—" He was cut off by his highly aggravated sister as she let out the worst sound he ever heard.

"Oh, hell no!" She shrieked with a fire behind her eyes that Clarke never wanted to be the reason for again, "You've been engaged for a month! What the hell? What the actual hell? You didn't even like her…I barely even liked her. No offense, Clarke. We're total besties now but…what the hell?" Bellamy's face was unreadable whereas Clarke's shock was evident in every line in her brow and the way her lips parted.

Clarke started to choke on her own saliva as she processed Octavia's accusation—_engaged? _They were absolutely _not _engaged. They weren't even in love, they were just together. They were in a relationship formed out of a mutual desire to be a good parent and their mutual compassion towards one another. Love wasn't even involved nor a possible wedding. At this point, they were dipping their toes into the waters called 'commitment' and trying desperately to swim when neither of them knew how. Sucking in a deep breath after Bellamy patted her back nervously, she squeaked, "Engaged?" Who the hell could have come up with that idea?

"Wait…so Harper was lying? You're not going to get married next week?" If Clarke didn't know any better, she would say her friend appeared to be deflated. Briefly, Clarke wondered about the grounder Octavia released. Had she seen him since? What did he mean to her? What was the status of their relationship? She would have to talk to Bellamy eventually but that was another topic she wanted to avoid. She was sort of starting a list of avoidance when it came to her _baby daddy _and it may or may not blow up in her face.

Bellamy's jaw fell open, snapped shut and then fell open again before he moved his hand to the back of his neck. He was clearly having a hard time expressing himself but the girls did not push him to complete an intelligible response. He settled on, "We've been together for less than 24 hours, O. Marriage isn't even on the table." _I wouldn't say _that _exactly, _Clarke thought, hoping she wasn't as offended as her mind tried to tell her she was. She decided not to voice the nagging concern about her relationship at the moment. It was like unspoken weight that she didn't want to carry, but he was unintentionally making her take it into her arms. "Uh, I'm going to take the Griffin approach and just come out with it. Clarke and I are having a baby."

No response.

Feeling obligated to speak due to Octavia's wide eyes, Clarke exhaled before clapping her hands together. "Almost five weeks ago, we hooked up. Now, we're expecting a little—"

"Baby Blake?" Octavia was teary-eyed with a wide grin across her face. Clarke couldn't remember a time where she looked so happy. It was as if they'd just given her four hundred glowing butterflies and her own little piece of paradise. It was one of the first times that Clarke felt _truly _thrilled that she was pregnant. There was also a glimmer of crazy that frightened Clarke a little bit because she recognized it. It was the overprotective crazy she would have to grow accustom to over the course of her pregnancy, "Yay! I can't wait to tell Jasper and Monty!"

She had all intentions of letting Octavia believe Jasper and Monty didn't know but Bellamy ruined it, "They already know." Just like that, a miniature thunderstorm rained down on them in the confines of the tent. The previous moment ending just as quickly as it began. Octavia was once more annoyed with the couple. "We didn't tell them, Octavia. They just found out on their own accord."

"What number am I?"

"What?" Bellamy raised his eyebrows until he comprehended what she was asking, "Jasper, Monty, Wells…you're four, I guess." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Clarke almost instinctively squeezed his hand before his sister could respond.

Octavia frowned, "Four?"

-x-

_Short Chapter! _

_I just wanted to say thank you for all the suggestions! I valued a lot of them and I'm most definitely going to consider a good bit of them (especially the comical Jasper and Monty ones.) I just wanted to clarify that I wasn't talking about updating when I was discussing the month-by-month basis but rather how I should space out Clarke's pregnancy. I know a lot of people want to read about the baby bump, the first kicks, and the other mushy pregnancy stuff that I eat up in every Bellarke pregnancy fanfic ever. (I'm a little obsessed and I've set out to read all of them. Recommendations? *read all the top rated ones already*) _

_When I started this story, I really didn't think I would have this many reviews (ALMOST 200) and I am so grateful that this story is getting that type of attention. I'm not going to lie, it's sort of been a struggle for me to keep the ball rolling because I'm constantly thinking of other plots that I want to explore (*cough, cough new story "Vows"*) and I'm also a student so my schedule sometimes conflicts with what I'm doing. And then, I have this bad habit (if anyone hasn't noticed) of posting a chapter and then reading it a few days later to fix it. I'll add sentences and better the word usage and fix my grammatical errors and all that jazz…so, if it's not the same I'm sorry. _

_But overall, I just wanted to say thank you and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. _

_-Brooke. _


	15. The Jackass, The Friend, & The Mom

Chapter 15:

One Week Later

Monty worked tirelessly on finding a solution for Clarke's chronic sickness but so far, his beloved miracles were failing at a ridiculous rate. She did not hear someone approaching over the sound of her losing the contents of her stomach, and possibly the stomachs of all the delinquents in the camp, into an empty bucket. According to her calculations, she was officially _seven _weeks pregnant due to some information her mother hastily passed onto Monty after her friend told her, _"Clarke does not wish to speak with you now" _concerning how pregnancies were actually counted. Hint, they were not based off of conception per se. As if Abby was trying to smooth over their arguments—_as if, _Clarke scoffed—she started telling Monty about the developments of the baby.

This was a problem and also a blessing for Clarke.

In private, Clarke and Bellamy could discuss their baby and its growth like the excited parents they were. Hushed whispers and exclamations of awe would conquer _their _tent, as Bellamy called it by accident once, the entire night and it could be the best damn thing in the world but _Jasper, Monty, _and _Octavia _were driving Clarke absolutely insane. If she had to hear about how her child officially had kidneys and was the size of a Gobi nut—the truest thing close enough to a blueberry in the mind of Jasper Jordan—she would die of boredom. It was fascinating when Bellamy murmured the facts in her ears, eliciting soft moans when he kissed down her stomach and stopped to recite Monty's speech about development but it was downright annoying when Octavia repeatedly poked her over and over again with a statement like, _"Your boobs are getting really big" _or a question so innocent in nature but so over-asked by the group, _"Do you crave anything right now?_"

Clarke rested her forehead against the rim of the bucket and released a harsh breath before the intruder's voice broke her concentration, "You pregnant or something?" John Murphy asked, and when Clarke looked at him with her fierce blue eyes, he put his hands up in defense. "Hey, you're the one throwing up in the bucket, don't act like I'm the bad guy."

"Oh, you're not the bad guy. You're just a dick."

Murphy straightened up, "Look at you, all high and mighty…you think you're special because Blake's claimed you as his, think you mean something to him. It's cute." She hated how he used Bellamy's phrase, "But, you see, Bellamy gets bored quickly and if you are pregnant—as I suspect you are—he'll probably end up leaving you."

She narrowed her eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about. Bellamy already knows, for your information, and he's not going anywhere so—"

"Yet."

"—you can shut the hell up." She sobered when she caught Murphy's single syllable rebuttal. If her mind hadn't been bouncing scenarios off her skull every moment she was alone, which was rarely, she would have ignored him. Clarke wanted to be confident in her relationship and fall headfirst into it but rationality held her back. It'd only been a _week. _It wasn't as if she could hit Murphy with a, _"He loves me and he would never leave me" _because it wasn't true. There was a probability that Bellamy and she wouldn't work out in the end and he would resume his pants-dropping schedule just as quickly as he stopped it. She wanted to tell Murphy that Bellamy cared about her but the glint in his eyes dared her to say something so pathetic. Bellamy could care about her but never love her. They could have a baby together and never love each other although she was partially screwed in that department because she _liked him _so very much.

Bellamy was so unreadable sometimes—so hard to understand so, a lot of times she felt like she was guessing how deeply invested he was. Sure, he initiated it and that meant something but it could be from a deep seeded psychological issue stemmed from his broken home as a child. He liked her, he liked making her say his name all night—he was attracted to her but other than that, she was drawing a blank.

_It's only been a week, _she reminded herself when Murphy opened his mouth to respond. "Face it, Clarke…you're pretty, you've got that damsel in distress look about you with the killer, shocking personality twist but you're just another whore. Congratulations, you've won the drawing. Out of all the girls your new boyfriend banged, he got you pregnant and now you get a few months instead of a few hours in his bed." Clarke's face fell the second he finished talking, her heart speeding up in her ears. _Was Murphy right? _"But once you've got a screaming infant and diapers to worry about, believe me when I say he won't be so interested in _you._"

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong.

But what proof did she have but a deep seeded gut feeling?

"Maybe you should have slept with Spacewalker instead…" Murphy departed with a sly grin on his lips, his eyes floating over her body. "My condolences, Princess on the impending doom of your relationship."

Her heart felt like it completely stopped-her bones feeling lighter, her brain accumulating a sort of dizziness about it. How could one man be so cruel? And how could one _cruel _man send her into such a frenzy of emotion?

-x-

There was only one idiot that would follow her blindly into the woods upon her request.

Wells.

He was still angry with her regarding the entire situation, she could tell by the way he took long strides across the leaves and greenery, but he agreed to accompany her so she wasn't going to say anything about his behavior. They walked in silence for a long time before she could hear a water source nearby. Bellamy was just now allowing her a bit of freedom, although she detested him _allowing _her to do anything. Already, she was abusing the fact that he wasn't following her with his dark eyes. "I don't want to be called Uncle Wells." It was his acceptance of her silent apology for her attitude over the last year. In truth, she didn't know how to address the subject without digging up the memories she would rather forget. Her father being sucked into the never-ending universe, for one. "Wells is just fine with me."

Clarke nodded her head, "I can agree to that." A slow smile worked its way over her features as she leaned down and picked up a stray leaf untouched by the cold air. "You're thoughts are entirely too loud, Wells. I can practically hear you screaming, _why him? Why him? Why him?" _She wanted to keep the mood light so she forced a smile, "Honestly…and don't be offended…we were most likely going to end up married. That's what our parents wanted. That's what…" She stopped herself before she said _you wanted, _"and we would have been practical. I love you, Wells. I love you because you've been my only friend since we were born."

"We made sense."

"Exactly, we made sense…we made so much sense but love isn't rational—at least, not any type of love I want to be in. I used to tell myself that I could live a full life with you…but I don't want to be full, I want to be consumed and—"

"Bellamy consumes you with those dark, controlling eyes and his stupid ass smirk." Wells was laughing, but she could see that he was starting to understand where she was coming from. "Maybe I knew—no, I think I always knew that you belonged with someone else. Did I think it would be Bellamy Blake? Hell no. But I think anyone can look at you and just _know _that you're taken. Not just _now _but before…even single, you were taken by some force of nature that directs you towards these situations…"

"Situations?"

Wells snorted, "Okay…let's start with your excessive back talk and how our teacher wanted to make it illegal for students to disrespect their elders because of _you. _But, hell, you were right so I guess that makes it okay. Then…" He paused and Clarke knew what he was about to say, she nodded before he continued. "You got arrested for treason…that word is so double-sided, you know? You got arrested for trying to save the lives of your people but somehow you were betraying them. Still, you get arrested because you weren't going to back down. You get sent to Earth and _who in the hell _do you fall for? The rebel. The rebel, Clarke! And it's your M.O. because despite our upbringing, _you're _the freaking rebel."

Clarke let out a shaky laugh before she agreed with him. "Wells…" Clarke bit her lip, "Is it that obvious that I am totally screwed when it comes to him?"

"I think it's even clearer that he's totally screwed when it comes to you. He loses his train of thought every time he sees you. I swear, he was in the middle of ripping Murphy—" She involuntarily winced when she heard his name and Wells took notice but waited to complete his thought. "—a new one when he caught sight of you and just stood there." Wells waited a few seconds, "What did Murphy do? And please tell me he didn't try to spell. It's embarrassing."

"You can't tell Bellamy."

Wells furrowed his brows, "That bad?"

"You and I both know it doesn't have to be _bad _for Bellamy to freak out…but yeah, it was kind of bad. Apparently, I've won the Harem potluck draw and have been granted a temporary lease on Bellamy. According to Murphy, we're a lost cause…and the insecure part of me, the part that knows Bellamy and I aren't ready to admit how we feel is scared he might be right." Clarke inhaled sharply, "We've been together for a week—"

"An Earth week. You've been together for a week. You found out you were pregnant, you two clearly slept together again, and you told people about your pregnancy. That's your personal shit. Then, you've also been attacked by an assassin, had a prisoner break loose, pardoned Bellamy…there's other stuff on that list and it's been one week. One week on Earth equals a month on the Ark, really."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I would prefer that… nine weeks of getting fat instead of nine months. I don't know what I'm going to do when I start showing." The mere thought caused her to feel self-conscious. Wells wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Let's get back to camp, _mom_."

"Don't make me rethink the whole _Uncle _thing."

-x-

Four minutes.

It took four minutes for Jasper Jordan to corner her once she arrived back in camp. They were standing in front of the rations table, her eyes running over the food. She wanted it, but she knew she couldn't just snack all the time. He crossed his arms and shook his head once he closed the distance, "I am so disappointed in you right now." He told her with a stern expression. Clarke felt like a child being scolded for playing with matches or something, "Do you know how worried I was about you? Do you know how long I waited for you to return?" He shook his head one last time before he wrapped her in his arms. His grip was surprisingly tight considering his scrawny figure. "Forget it, forget it…I'm just glad you're okay and safe."

"Wow, mom. I think you're lactating." Clarke mumbled when he finally released her. "I'm fine, Jas. I took a walk with Wells. We talked. It was _nice." _Jasper did not seem pleased with her excuse. He crossed his arms like Bellamy and looked down at her. _Oh no, _she mentally sighed, _this is not good. _She knew Jasper looked up to Bellamy but she seriously didn't need _two _of him running around and making sure she wasn't putting herself in danger. She watched his eyes dart behind her and return back to her nervously. "You sold me out, didn't you? Didn't you, Jasper?"

"Sorry?"

She cursed under her breath before she turned around and glared at Bellamy. "I had a weapon in my boot. I took Wells. Nothing happened. I'm fine." To soften his mood, she placed a hand over her stomach, "We're fine." She noticed the slip of his lips when she did it and she smiled, knowing she had him.

"I don't want you to do that again." Bellamy's tone was light, almost feathery as he peered at her through heavy lashes. He was tired. There was some type of satisfaction in the fact that she kept him up all night and it showed. "If you need to stretch your legs, I'll go with you."

"No!" Jasper yelled, "I won't let you use your body as a bargaining chip, Clarke Griffin. Be strong, man! Don't you see what she's doing?" He moved his hand, indicating Clarke's growing chest. "She's using these—" He made a circular motion to highlight the area, "—to get in your head. You're not allowed outside the gate at all, missy. Now, go to _your _tent and think about the stress you have caused the people that care about you and Baby Blake right now." He cleared his throat, "And no funny business tonight, either!"

Bellamy looked at Jasper with a twisted up expression on his face as if he didn't know whether to be angry, amused, or proud. Clarke decided to use all the power in her arsenal against Jasper. She turned her eyes longingly towards the rations table, sighing. "Are you hungry?" Bellamy asked her, a more serious tone than earlier.

"Do you have cravings?" Jasper asked with wide eyes like he'd completed a puzzle. "This is so awesome!"

"Yeah….awesome." Clarke said under her breath, "As much as I would love to follow your orders—both of your orders—I have a med-bay to organize and patients to see." She grabbed a rations pack and turned on her heel.

She thought she heard Jasper say something like, _"What are we going to do with her, Bell?"_

To which Bellamy replied, _"Shut the fuck up and get back to work." _But he quickly added, _"You're doing a fine job, keep up the great work."_

_Men._

**Review!**

**I wrote this in a matter of 30 minutes sooooo overlook my errors for now and know that I'll fix them A.S.A.P.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Some of you might notice a few of your suggestions-thank you! **

**-Brooke **


	16. The Explosion

Chapter 16

The burning flames blazed through her lungs, threatening to tighten her throat as she fought for an ounce of oxygen. _Just one—just one, _her mind repeated over and over again as thick black smoke blocked her vision. _Think, think, think _her rational side begged attempting to recall the events behind the unbearable ringing in her ears. There was a sharp pain in her upper thigh and she couldn't remember _how—_something so simple and she couldn't grasp it. The overwhelming taste of smoke littered her dry mouth as she gasped, pulling in the polluted air only to feel like she was going to suffocate again.

Despite the stretch of her lung, or the way her thigh burned, she consciously felt a hand wrapping firmly around her wrist. Immediately, she recognized it has unfamiliar—it was not dainty like Octavia's hand, or small and rough like Raven's hand and it seriously lacked the pleasurable callouses of Bellamy's all too familiar hands. In her current situation, she couldn't find it in her to be afraid of a person pulling her from a disaster. Even if said person was being extremely rough about sliding her skin across loose pebbles and caked dirt. The farther she got away from the smoke, the better her sense of smell—which honestly sucked because the mere scent of burning material, flesh and gun powder residue was enough to make her dry-heave. "Clarke! Hey, look at me!"

Her eyes were entirely unfocused on the individual in front of her—glassed over as she stared straight ahead. People were running around, dragging their friends away from the obvious explosion. She knew something was clicking as she took it in. Vaguely, she recognized Monty emerging from the clouds with his hand covering his mouth. It was all too easy for her to catalog the gash on his forehead and his slight limp. Then, Jasper emerged in the same manner except he had a cut on his cheek instead, as well as a few obvious marks that would turn into bruises. "Clarke! Are you okay?" She snapped her head to the right, eyes zeroing on her rescuer.

"Murphy?" Clarke croaked; vocal cords abused by the thick fog around them, "What the hell is going on?" He opened his mouth to say something, maybe explain how she ended up on her ass in the middle of camp surrounded by pure chaos but an ear-piercing scream ripped them away from logical explanations. Scraps of tents floated in the air, falling down around her body as they burned up into crisp pieces of nothing. She could observe Connor telling people to get the washing water to help put out the fires and to be _"fucking careful, dumbasses!"_ and she could see that people had burns but nothing entirely bad—nothing as bad as the screams that continued to ring in her ears.

"I think Raven was working on the bullets…" Murphy nearly whispered next to her as the color drained from his face. Her heart sank low in her stomach, threatening to bring back up her lunch as she thought of all the possibilities concerning Raven's horrendous screams. Adrenaline pumped through her frightened veins as the information settled on her chest, Raven was wounded—wounded working on weaponry that she and Bellamy brought back to camp—and it was bad.

Clarke ignored the sting of the cut running across her thigh as she crossed the small space between her and the awful noises coming from Raven's mouth. Nathan Miller carried her in his arms, murmuring something about keeping pressure on the "damn gash" that extended across the side of her leg. It was the first thing Clarke noticed before she saw the burns etched into the mechanic's arms, as well as the small pieces of tent fabric that melt onto her skin. "Shit…" Clarke breathed before she regained herself. "I—medical." She told Miller with wide eyes, listening to him try to sooth Raven the best he could while he half-jogged to the drop ship.

Clarke followed, still aware that she was missing something.

The drop ship was filled with injured people, whose first instinct had been to seek her out. She took a calming breath through her nose as she directed Miller to lay Raven down on the table. "I need you to get Octavia, okay?" She told him, "Quickly." He nodded, exiting the ship as Clarke took another calming breath. It wasn't long before she was hovering over Raven, trying to figure out how to lessen her pain and which wounds were the more prominent ones.

_Her leg. _

Clarke's hands were clumsy as she reached for supplies—_seaweed, thread, needle, moonshine. _She repeated it over and over again as Raven made noises of discontent and pain. She was starting to have flashbacks of Jasper when he got stabbed by the grounder's spear. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." She told Raven before she started to pour the moonshine over her cut.

"I can take it." Raven said through gritted teeth, despite the tears in her eyes and the scream on the tip of her tongue. Clarke recognized then and there, Raven Reyes was through with acknowledging how badly she hurt.

She recognized that Raven was one hell of a fighter, too.

-x-

Bellamy came to a stumbling halt in front of the camp gate with Finn, Wells and Harper on his heels. There was nothing but regret bubbling in his stomach as he pushed through the crowds of people that needed an answer—needed guidance from him. He could assess the damage later, there was only one thing on his mind. The only thing Wells had said since they heard the blast from deep within the woods, _"Clarke." _He kept reminding himself the hunting trip was necessary—he kept telling himself that he had to head it to make sure it was done properly. Now, he was thinking he was an egotistical jackass that couldn't let go of the reigns long enough to stay in camp with his pregnant girlfriend who _needed _him.

People were hurt, his people were hurt.

What if Clarke was hurt?

"Fuck." He swore under his breath as he eagerly batted his way through the parachute, gun slung over his shoulder as he looked for her in the sea of people that waited impatiently to be checked out. His blonde miracle was leaning over Raven, mumbling incoherent words as she picked at fabric from the dark burns on her skin. From where he stood, he could see the blood on Clarke's body. He couldn't be sure if it was her blood or Raven's blood or even someone else's blood.

Octavia moved in front of him with crossed arms but her sternness hadn't reached her eyes yet. "What the hell are you doing in here? The camp is going crazy outside and last time I checked, you don't have any medical training."

"You don't—"

"Don't start with me, Bellamy. Get out. Let us do our jobs." Octavia ordered him but Bellamy was tight-lipped, eyes wide and concerned as he watched Clarke work in her own little world. He needed her. He needed her more than anything in the world. "Clarke's going to be fine, Bellamy. She was at the edge of the explosion, only a cut on her leg. We'll treat it when she's done with Raven."

"She's hurt?" He asked, clearly not listening to anything Octavia was saying. "Dammit…what about the baby, Octavia? Has anyone checked on—"

Octavia put a hand on his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze, "Everything's going to be okay…please, just do your job."

"Clarke—"

"Is strong. I'll have her meet you when we're done with this but until then, we have to make sure our numbers don't drop due to infection or head injuries—okay?" His little sister was using her soothing voice but it wasn't helping him at all. His heart was still beating unnaturally and there was a longing in his eyes that could not be extinguished.

He just wanted Clarke to look at him and smile.

**Hey guys,**

**I know it's been forever but thanks for sticking by me and waiting. I had a serious case of writer's block. **

**Please Review!**


	17. The Cliffhanger

Chapter 17:

Bellamy Blake was not, is not, and will never be a patient man.

The tell-tale signs of twilight casted an uneasy shadow over the uplifted dirt that Bellamy continuously kicked while he waited for her to exit the triage. His shoulders were tense, solid in a way that would cause back pain in the near future but he couldn't help himself—his body was a tight coil, so wound up after countless speeches and emergency relocations and simply worrying about Clarke Griffin and her insufferable ability to _keep working _even if she needed a break.

Bellamy Blake is not a patient man, but he'd wait all night for Clarke to stand by his side.

-x- 

Clarke was greeted by accumulated dampness when she slid the back of her hand across her forehead. It was dark outside—she only knew this because Jasper brought their available flashlights into the drop ship so she could complete the last of her patients. Octavia was making sure Raven was hydrated after severe smoke inhalation. If they weren't living in the wilderness, she would suggest an oxygen mask for a lot of the people she'd seen but they didn't have that luxury. The abuse on their bodies would be unreal by the time they were forty—_if we make it to forty. _

Her forehead crinkled as a rough gasp jumped from her pursed lips—the adrenaline wore off hours ago, replaced by the throbbing pain of her untreated cut. She had all intentions of working through it, though because she had to make sure the drop ship was sanitary after the mess they'd created in their frantic state. Clarke reached above her head to tighten the knot on the hammock, locking her jaw when her leg started to burn. The dried blood was uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than to soak in water. She heard Octavia's soft voice from the corner of the room, "Clarke, c'mon, take it easy." Raven was propped up on her elbows, watching Clarke with a level of concern Clarke couldn't comprehend. Did she look that ragged? "Let me clean up after I take care of your leg."

Clarke wanted to argue with the younger Blake but she knew she'd be doing until she was blue in the face. There were a thousand things for Clarke to do outside of the drop ship before she could even think about worrying about herself. She needed to review sleeping arrangements since they lost a few precious tents and they definitely needed to regroup for the hunting trip or they weren't going to have any protein in their diets. Plus, with the amount of injuries she treated, she knew she would have to make periodic rounds in the middle of the night to keep bandages clean and check possible head wounds.

"Don't make me get Bellamy." Octavia threatened her with raised eyebrows. Her lip twitched as if she was fighting back a playful smile. Unfortunately, Clarke didn't think the threat of a possibly manic Bellamy was something to joke about. She knew him well enough that he was probably going out of his mind not being able to set foot into the drop ship under Octavia's strict orders. "You know he won't be as nice as me."

Raven's voice was weak but it was also light due to the amount of herbs they'd pumped into her system. It was safe to say that she was floating on a fair high. Once or twice when she was going out, she'd whispered something about it 'not being the boys fault', Clarke assumed she was referring to the only two boys that had a habit of blowing things up. Clarke wanted to lecture them or yell but Raven was adamant once she was conscious. It wasn't their fault. The gun powder was activated in some freak accident. Of course, Clarke knew she would have to protect the two from Bellamy once he found out the details of events. "Or Jasper…he seems exceptionally clingy lately."

Clarke decided not to launch into the reason Jasper was "exceptionally clingy" because it would open the doors to personal conversations she wasn't ready to have after the stressful day she'd experienced. She would have to tell Raven she was pregnant, and that wasn't that big of a deal—Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Wells and Murphy knew already. She just didn't want to hear Raven get offended over being one of the last people in their group to know.

"Would you, uh, mind getting Bellamy?" Clarke asked in a soft breath—mostly because she wanted to see his face, wanted to touch his unharmed skin and see that he wasn't damaged like the other bodies she'd examined during the day. "I'm sure he's losing his mind outside…" Clarke turned to Raven, "Uh, and when he's done I'll let Finn come in so he can stay with you."

Octavia released a little laugh as she headed towards the exit, leaving Raven and Clarke alone. "Thanks, Clarke." She heard her whisper in the corner, "For stitching me up and everything." There were many things Clarke could say to Raven but she thought a simple head nod covered them all. Raven laid back on the bed, a hiss breaking through her mouth. She focused on Raven's labored breaths, watched her facial features and tried to make a plan in her mind to lessen her pain.

"How uncomfor—" Clarke was interrupted by Bellamy wrapping his long fingers around her wrist, spinning her around until she was flush against his body. He brought his hand to her cheek, dipping his head to make contact with her ready mouth. _I need you. _

His sister made a gagging noise, "Oh, get a damn room." A hot blush spread across her cheeks as she backed away from Bellamy. Her tongue darted from her mouth, tasting him on her lips. "That is, after I fix your leg."

Bellamy made a sound in the back of his throat before he whispered, "I can't believe you waited this long to stitch your leg, Princess. It could get infected and I don't know how well your immune system is right now…"

She snorted before her face broke out into an obvious pained expression as she lifted herself onto the table. Clarke laid on her back, unbuttoning her pants so she could move them down her legs. "Bellamy, you're like a parent trying to lecture me for misbehaving. Stop." He made a different strangled noise as he watched her struggle with her jeans.

"Let me help you." Bellamy moved forward, fingers dipping below the waist of her jeans in order to pull them over her knees. The dried blood and sweat didn't help his efforts but eventually, he had her pant-less before him. Some of Clarke's best sexual fantasies went this way, and from the blush on her face it seemed pretty obvious where her head was. In her defense, being pregnant did heighten her libido. "Sorry." He said in a husky voice as he pointed out the hole in her jeans.

"Not like I'm going to fit in them much longer." She said, forgetting that Raven was in the room with them—forgetting that Octavia was even in the area.

"What?" Raven asked groggily as she looked between the two. "What's Clarke talking about?" The blush increased on her cheeks but Bellamy only smiled in the direction of Raven. He'd come a long way from his initial reaction.

"Uh…" Her eyes were wide as she tried to come up with a way to explain what was going on to Raven. "Um, okay…so..."

"Clarke's pregnant." Octavia intervened with another laugh, "Bellamy's the baby daddy. Which means I'm an aunt, now Reyes. Ha, I win." Raven narrowed her eyes momentarily at Octavia. Clarke could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she thought over what Octavia had said.

After a few moments, she asked, "You knocked up Clarke?"

"Seriously?" Clarke groaned. Octavia pushed her brother out of the way so she could take a good look at Clarke's leg. In the process, Clarke continued to speak. "Why does everyone have to ask that? I mean, I guess if you want to be technical we weren't exactly looking to get pregnant….but still, _knocked up _is such a demeaning term in comparison to me having a baby with Bellamy. I don't want people telling our child that the reason he or she exists is because daddy knocked up mommy by accident."

Raven sighed, "You're going to be one of _those _parents."

"What?"

She snorted, "The one that tries to shelter their child away from anything negative. Why does it matter if Bellamy knocked you up or not? You two are together. You clearly like each other. You were probably going to get together anyway…"

"Yeah." Clarke rolled her eyes.

Bellamy frowned, "You don't think we would have ended up together?"

Octavia jabbed a needle through her skin causing her voice to hitch. "It's not that…It's nothing, really." Murphy's words were suddenly on replay in her head again. "I just think we're very lucky with the way things have turned out…that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his voice harder than before.

"Guys, come on…I'm trying to stitch Clarke up, here. Can't you save the fight for when you get home? I'm sure you're overreacting anyway." Clarke turned her head away from Bellamy, eyes gluing to the wall so he wouldn't see the emotions running through her veins. She wanted to cry—not because Murphy made her doubt everything, but because the day had been absolutely horrible. She didn't want to fight with Bellamy and she wished she'd never opened her mouth. How was she always saying the wrong thing, lately?

Clarke counted out the stitches—_thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five—_but somehow, she always ended up hearing Murphy's words in her head. She won the luck of the draw. Then, she would hear Wells' words in her head, telling her that Bellamy cared about her beyond the fact that he'd gotten her pregnant and was now stuck with her for the rest of his life.

"Done." Octavia's voice reflected the tension building in the room. "Take your own advice and go easy. I know you inhaled a lot of smoke today and I know you're tired. You need to rest and you need to stay off your feet." Octavia handed her back her jeans. "As your healer, I recommend bedrest before you start throwing up and looking like a ghost again. Not that you weren't looking that way this morning before the whole _boom _thing."

"You said you were fine this morning." Bellamy sent her a glare, "Before I left, you said you were feeling fine. I wouldn't hav—"

"Exactly, Bellamy. You're our best shot and you wouldn't have gone if you thought for a second I wasn't feeling well. I managed. I'm fine. Now, I really should start my rounds. People need clean bandages on their burns now and I don't need them getting infected." Clarke nearly jumped off the table, hurting her leg in the process. She bit down the groan as she put on her jeans.

As soon as she had the button slipping through the hole, she was being lifted in the air and flung over his shoulder. She tried to punch him in the back but he refused to release her. He carried her all the way back to his tent, only letting go long enough to throw her on the mattress—gently despite his obvious anger. He looked down at her, her hair fanning around her head in a messy manner. "We need to talk, Clarke."

"Do we?"

"You _lied _to me this morning. Don't you think I should know how you're doing?" He seemed more hurt than angry, now. "It's my baby. You're the mother of my child. I should know how you're feeling, when you're feeling it. If there's something wrong, I should know about it."

Her teeth dug into her lip, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to apologize! I want you to tell me things. I want to know what you're thinking about the baby…about me."

Clarke closed her eyes, "I'm thinking that if I was someone else—like Harper or Monroe…you would be doing the same thing. You would be taking care of them the way you take care of me. You would be in a relationship with them the way you're in a relationship with me because you're that guy."

"Clarke…"

"You know it's true…and dammit, I care about you Bellamy so yeah—maybe I feel lucky that I happened to be the one you got pregnant instead of the girls that floated in and out of your tent…no matter how long this lasts."

"Wait, are you saying we have an expiration date or something?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Because you don't love me!"

**Two updates, one day. (I'm trying to make up. Please accept my apology for temporarily abandoning this story).**

**Tell me what you think. How do you think Bellamy should respond? Where should they go from here? Any plot ideas? **

**Don't worry—I'm about to speed up this whole thing. **

**-Brooke.**


	18. Aftermath

Chapter 18:

It was exhaustion that sparked her outburst, but a pure curiosity that caused her to pursue it. The thin twitch to her jaw, the steady hold of her azure eyes demanded a response from him. The heavy thump in her chest resented her for everything she was worth. Clarke recognized, like most things, that she could have approached the subject differently but there were things she needed to know about his feelings. She was tired of harvesting doubt about him—their future, their lives, if they were going to last—and she was tired of having to live within the anxiety of _not knowing. _

Clarke loved Bellamy, and she didn't feel completely insane for feeling that way a month into their relationship.

Yet, when her body reacted to his tell-tale silence before her brain, she knew that she had done something stupid. Mute minutes passed between them, his eyes scanning her face before they averted to the dirt. Painfully, time progressed until she got tired of watching him struggle to form the correct response. Bellamy's jaw was slack by the time he finally returned his gaze to her. In the films she'd watched before she was thrown into prison—something relatable to this moment—she'd watched masculine men profess their love as if it were completely obvious to everyone in the entire world, as if the whole subject was nonchalant because the girls _had to know_ they loved her. Every action these men performed for "the one" proved it was incurable _love. _

She cursed these movies for given her a single ounce of hope.

His tongue swept out of his mouth, wetting his lip before he finally confirmed what she'd known all along. He spoke in a sad whisper but he might as well have been screaming over her loud heartbeat. The blood rushed to her ears and she felt like she was going to pass out. "I could love you, maybe one day…I don't know, Clarke…but—" She knew it was a cliché, but her heart stopped on impact with his confession.

The wry laugh that escaped her was borderline mental but she had to cut him off from saying anything he really didn't mean. "Just admit it, Bellamy, it's okay to admit that you're fulfilling your obligation as the father of this child. I get it, it _sucks _that you got me pregnant. It sucks that you have to put on this façade and be responsible for _another _person. You've spent your whole life being responsible for someone else and I fucked up. I impulsively put you in a situation you shouldn't have to be in." Her teeth pinched her lip because she was embarrassed how raspy her voice sounded, how hurt she was over a pipe-dream. Bellamy Blake love her? He only loved his sister. The idea that he would love her just because they sleep together, just because they trust each other, just because he cares about her, just because she's carrying his child made her delusional.

It made her the irrational, delusional little fool John Murphy _knew _she was from the moment he caught her throwing up in a bucket.

"Hey," He raised his voice, giving her a glare that said he was far from done with their conversation. Unfortunately, Clarke didn't want to bask in the turmoil of her short-lived relationship with him.

His voice was higher in volume than before when she forced back her evident tears. Clarke didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be emotional over the fact that Bellamy was honest with her in a way that most guys wouldn't be. She didn't want to feel a tornado of respect and disappointment with him. "I care about you." He still spoke at the volume he used when he wanted to get one of the guards' attention, but his tone was far softer in comparison. The look in his eyes said, _don't do this. _

And she knew hers said, _I have to. _

Her arms crossed tightly over her chest, resting on her sensitive breast a lot harder than she was conscious of while he tilted his head, mouth open as if he were fighting for words once more. "I know." The one thing she couldn't say was Bellamy didn't care about her. He cared about her to a fault and that was most likely what got her into this situation, it was probably the reason she was able to fall so quickly. Though, even if he lacked a care towards her she knew he would always care for their child. Even if he didn't love her, he would love their baby. "I care about you, too."

The truth of her situation rested firmly under her arms.

Eight weeks on Earth and her entire life was falling apart…and she thought the worst thing had been the explosion and the throb of her leg. Her mother killed her father—a man she genuinely loved—for the "better good", for the love of the people on the Ark. Where the fuck had love gotten her? On Earth. Where the hell had recklessness landed her? Pregnant. The whole emotional bonding with another person was seeming far more overrated than usual. "I don't know how you want me to respond, Clarke. I don't know what to say to make this right for you."

Finally, she answered his question from minutes ago—god, it was only minutes ago. "Yes."

He furrowed his brows tightly as he looked at her. "What?"

Clarke forced herself to directly meet his searching eyes. With a deep breath she continued, "We have an expiration date, Bellamy."

"That's not what I want." He stated firmly, "I want you, Clarke. I want to be with you."

"But I can't be with you." She shook her head, fighting the tears that threatened to push past the rims of her eyes. The bags were obvious when there was a flush of red under her cheeks—the pressure of the day only continued to build, "I want to be that girl that says you don't have to say it now. I know that's the right thing to do but you don't even know if you're capable of loving me right now. You aren't ready for the commitment I need on a romantic level." She quickly moved forward, "I know you're going to be the best father this planet as seen in a hundred years. Just because you don't feel the way I feel about you doesn't mean that you aren't doing right by me."

Bellamy started shaking his head, hands balling into fists as he tried to fight the heavy words from forming in his mind. He breathed through his nose, "I'm not ready for this to end."

"It doesn't have to end forever…but I—you aren't ready to love someone that isn't your family and I need to focus more on being a parent and taking care of myself, learning how to take care of myself without depending on anyone. I've been depending on my parents, on the system and ever since I got pregnant…you." Clarke wet her dry lips, "Maybe it's time to focus on ourselves and preparing for the baby instead of a relationship."

"Clarke."

"I think this is what they call a break."

"I don't want to take a break. I want to wake up with you tucked into my side and stealing the blankets, even if I complain about it. I want you to give me that glare you give me when I say something stupid. I want to kiss you and I want to hold you." His jaw ticked, "I just _want _you, Clarke and even if I'm not ready to fall in love…I'm ready for you."

"Bellamy…"

"You're the only person I want."

**Review!**

**Don't freak out.**

**This chapter was tough to write, probably even harder to read. **


	19. Intervention by Octavia Blake

Chapter 19:

Her throat was sore when she woke up—_another day. _It was in her best interest to sleep in her own tent with Octavia and Charlotte, although the awkwardness of her settling next to Bellamy's sister did not escape her. The verdict of her relationship with him was open-ended, in better terms, it had yet to be defined as _over_ or _continuing. _Half way through another speech, she found that she didn't have a proper hold on her mind. Clarke highly doubted it was the hormones swimming through her veins—just stress. She was under a lot of stress, okay?

The explosion fiasco rained down on her life as well as her condition that had yet to be addressed by any medicinal herbs. Given, it was hard to send people on a scouting mission for those types of things when they needed to focus on survival. As much as she wanted to make everything about her pregnancy, about being a parent, about being a _better _person she was starting to come back to reality and reality deemed that she had to _compromise _with her wants.

She was a camp leader. It was time to find a balance in her daily duties between being an expectant mother and assisting her people.

But first things first, she needed to check wounds.

-x-

He sucked in a deep breath when the harsh light broke through his dreamless sleep. Bellamy made no sudden movements, though. He'd experienced the post-argument haze before—where it was a memory instead of something currently going on. A situation that carried such intensity seemed belittled by a few hours of sleep. He would be lying if he said he had woken up with all of the answers—that wasn't true.

The camp was waking up which meant they would need _both _leaders present after the events of the day before. He would have to look at Clarke, thinking "_God, she's going to leave me…" _while they fought for ounces of professionalism. The real kicker was, he cared for Clarke more than anyone he'd ever stumbled across in his twenty-three years of life. He couldn't label it _love_—he _wanted _to say it was for her sake, but he was entirely unsure of the new territory.

Bellamy slowly moved to prepare himself for the awful day he was about to have when the flap of his tent flew open and Octavia stepped in with crossed arms, "I don't want to know what the hell is going on with you and Clarke." She stated flatly and by the look on her face, she really _didn't _want to know. It was as if his little sister already decided everything was going to work out and whatever they were arguing over was petty and stupid. He wished he could confirm this but his face only seemed to be capable of holding a firm frown. "I just thought you should know that she can't _talk _right now."

"Oh, so she's sending you as a messenger now?" Bellamy wet his lip before he pointed a finger at his sister, his position screaming _defensive. _He couldn't believe that Octavia was taking her side—well, he could, but he was allowed to be upset with the concept."Well you can tell her—" His voice was rough but he could not disguise the hurt behind each word.

His sister was defensive, taking a quick step back while raising her palms in his direction. He noted that Octavia was being overly dramatic that fine morning, but he decided not to comment on her attitude problem. "I mean she can't s_peak, _Bellamy. Her throat or something is fucked up from inhaling so much smoke. She _was _croaky…but since she woke up beyond early and suffered through morning sickness and mid-morning sickness and late-morning sickness, which you've seemed to have slept through, she is now a forced mute." She breathed out a quick sigh with a flip of her hand, "The strain of excessive vomiting probably didn't help anything."

He keeps reminding himself that he was the one who got Clarke pregnant. He was the one destroying her life.

"I-uh…I'm going to check on her." Bellamy's eyes drop to the dirt floor of his tent while a thousand thoughts circle in his head. He wants to be with Clarke, there's no other way to put how he feels. There's not a scenario where he is not captured by her. She's got him trapped in her web of beauty and stoic expressions. There's a part of him that knows that getting her pregnant isn't the worst thing he could have done to her—he could have killed her that first day but he _hadn't. _In fact, one could argue he was doing this exact opposite at this point.

"Oh, great idea genius." Octavia raised an eyebrow as she scoffed, crossing her arms to look in a different direction. "And stop being an idiot. For some unknown reason the only decent girl in this camp, next to me and maybe _Raven_, loves your dumbass." Octavia narrowed her eyes when he involuntarily squints his eyes in a sort of half-wince. "Yes, I said the _L _word. I swear, this is why Harper promoted that rumor about you two getting married. It was believable."

"It really wasn't." Bellamy murmured more to himself since any rebuttal on his part would trigger a Blake speech from Octavia. "We aren't ready for that type of com—"

"If you say c_ommitment _I swear to god I will cut off your dick." Octavia nodded sternly as if deciding that she was most definitely going mutilate him if he misspoke again. It was quite frightening to him seeing as Octavia was obviously determined to talk some "sense" into him. "I promise you I will hurt you if you say another ridiculous thing like that again—because Clarke is _pregnant _with your child. You know more than anyone what kind of responsibility a baby, a child, a _teenager _is going to be for both of you...honestly, admitting that you don't have to spend the rest of your life alone is far less of a feat when compared to raising another child to perfection." She pauses with a slight smile on her lips, "You know, since you raised me and I'm already perfect. I hope lightning strikes twice, brother."

Bellamy continues to look at the dirt.

Octavia exhales heavily, "We…we don't know how to have normal relationships. It wasn't a possibility two months ago. They were going to float me for being born…and you, Bellamy, you were going to condemn yourself for one _mistake _in sixteen years." She shakes her head, "You decided you were never going to be with anyone to protect me…because you can only trust family, right? You couldn't see yourself ever being able to share your biggest secret with someone else…but Clarke's family now, and she's your partner."

"I—"

"She's your partner and you would trust her with your life. Hell, she saved your life days ago…" Octavia shrugged, "I'm not saying you have to do it _now. _I'm not saying you have to force yourself to love her, just now that you _can _because I'm okay, Bellamy…and Clarke's not going to betray you, she's not going to judge your demons, she's not going to run. She's going to give you your space if you look like you need it, she's going to give you time to get your life together but she's not going to give up on you as a person even if you blow this to hell."

"Thanks, O." His voice is a breath, barely audible.

"In conclusion, stop being a puss and man up."

**Review!**

**Thanks for all the support, means a lot. **


	20. Understanding

Chapter 20:

The deep gravel of her cough spurs him in her direction not that he needs any help in locating Clarke Griffin with her stubborn fixation concerning the welfare of their people. He reminds himself, kicks himself—really, that this whole thing could have been avoided if he'd been a little less stupid and a lot more open. Clarke is hunched over a swearing Raven smearing some type of sab on her welted legs. The scent of it wafts around the drop ship and he's pleasantly surprised by it's floral fumes. His eyes scan the sullied torn pieces of cloth that she's manufactured as semi-sanitary rags near her feet before he actually surveys her body. Pieces of dirt litter the floor from the ridges in her boots and her pants have small holes in them that she hasn't asked Octavia to repair yet. He imagines she fancies the idea of doing it herself or using her time differently. His eyes fall to the generous curve of her ass for a second out of habit.

He can't help how attracted he is to her.

Slowly, he finds himself studying the tenseness of her shoulders and the way she rolls her neck now and then.

It's Raven that acknowledges him in the middle of her hissing with a gentle nod in his direction. Clarke turns her head, meeting his eyes immediately. He wonders if she knew he was standing near the parachutes of the door the whole time. They've become pretty accustomed to each other's presence over the last week or so. He clears his throat before his eyes dart to her lips. She's chewing on the same spot, sucking a piece of her abused skin into her mouth until it's raised and swollen. Her actions are mesmerizing and he feels both aroused and idiotic the more time he spends lingering on her mouth rather than checking in on her.

When he returns to her eyes, she's giving him an expression that's torn between amusement and 'w_hat could you possibly want?'. _He could tell her fifty things that he wants right now that would either make her blush or punch him in the throat. But he could also tell her a few things that he wants that don't even involve sex.

He wants his mattress to smell like her and those fruity soaps Monty makes for her to test. He wants to tangle his fingers in her wild morning hair and he wants to be the reason she's smiling…there are so many things he wants from her that don't involve their sex-life and he just doesn't know how to tell her. He might die if he never feels the weight of her mouth against his again—even if she sounds like a frog when she coughs, ribbiting with panting breaths when she's trying to keep eye contact. "You're done for the day." Bellamy doesn't know when his voice became so soft, or how he could fit that much compassion into one sentence but he manages it.

"Go. I'm fine." Raven assists with a minor wince. "It's not like Octavia isn't capable."

Clarke opens her mouth but she's not capable of saying anything. He'd be willing to bet a month's rations that she has a perfect argument running around her pretty little head. As much as he hates seeing her sick, he kind of likes her inability to be a _true _smartass. He must say that out loud because she shoots him a death glare that could make Marcus Kane cry like a little bitch. She stands up, stretching out the stiffness from her joints before she walks past him with a scowl on her face. Bellamy tries to grab her hand but she jerks it away from him. He rolls his eyes, goes for her hand again so he can successfully stop her angry stomps. "You're going to listen to me…not that you have much of a choice."

Clarke rolls her eyes and pries her hand from his but she doesn't try to storm away. _Improvement, _he thinks to himself. "You're angry with me for being honest with you." Clarke opens her mouth but snaps her jaw shut, shifting her weight to her other leg in discontent. "But you've got to understand that I care about you…I care about you more than anyone else in this camp next to Octavia. _That's _why I won't lie to you. _That's _what makes you different from the other girl's that I've been with, okay? Because if it was them, I would feel obligated to lie but with you, I don't." He shakes his head, "I know that doesn't make sense because you're looking for something I don't know how to do right now…and anything I say doesn't change the fact that you deserve someone that can love you without hesitation…but I don't want to be with you, I don't plan to be with you, just because you're pregnant."

She squirms, releasing a little cough. Clarke whines and the next thing he knows, her hand is on the back of his neck and his mouth is against hers. His hands meets her hips while she slips her tongue between his readied lips. He really hopes Clarke hasn't caught some type of cold because he's positive he would be contracting it with every second their tongues dance together.

He's not apologizing for not loving her and she's not hating him because he isn't ready.

They're just moving on, moving forward.

He almost forgets their openly making out in public…Well, until Jasper comes out of nowhere with caramel colored goo on his hands and a mad scientist gleam in his eyes. Clarke steps away from Bellamy sheepishly, a faint blush on her cheeks. She can be shy all she wants, he's damn proud. "What Jasper?" Bellamy asks without the usual bark in his voice.

"Monty and I think we've mastered the new concoction for your _constant—_" Clarke shoots him a look and he holds out his finger to her, "Taste?"

Bellamy can't help but smirk to himself when Clarke widens her eyes and flicks Jasper on the nose.

**For starters, let me apologize for not updating SOONER. Oh my god, I've had such writer's block with this story. It was like every time I started to write it, I'd get annoyed and scrap the whole thing. What did you think of this? Worth the wait? I know it's entirely too short but there WILL be more updates soon and a pretty decent amount of time jumps.**

**-Brooke. **


End file.
